


New Beginnings: JD and Nahele

by Hunter470



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Original Character(s), Teen Romance, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: This story takes place after the events of New Beginnings and follows JD and Nahele as they grow closer and try to navigate their relationship as their father's wedding day approaches.
Relationships: Nahele Huikala/JD Williams-Taylor, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: New Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673044
Comments: 50
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the muse has spoken and she always gets what she wants. So, here is the first part in JD and Nahele's journey.

Thankfully, the crowd at the beach wasn’t very large so JD and Nahele were able to get in some quality surfing without all the tourists. Jackson, Grace, and Mal were spending the weekend in Maui with some friends from college and Charlie was attending day camp with his friend Alika…hopefully not getting into trouble like last summer. Both of their fathers were at work - Danny at UH finishing up some end of semester paperwork, while Steve and team were probably chasing down a criminal or the like. 

With the rest of their family engaged in other activities, JD and Nahele decided to spend the day at the beach with their friends Kimo and Kailani. After getting out of the water, the two teens sat on their towels taking a break after riding their last wave. Nahele looked over at his boyfriend and smiled as he admired how JD’s body had developed over the past year. He was certainly glad JD decided to join the football team…all the working out had definitely paid off. 

“JD, what are you doing this weekend?”

“Danno mentioned that he and Steve were going to take Charlie to the zoo. He asked if I wanted to go but I’m not really interested.” JD looked at his boyfriend and smiled. “Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day together. We only have a couple of months before I start at UH and you start your senior year, so I thought it would be nice to take you to see the petroglyphs. Dad took Danny there and I’d really like to share it with you.”

JD looked at Nahele and smiled as he thought about spending time with his boyfriend at a place that was so special to him. “I think that’s an awesome idea.” 

“Cool. We could make a day of it and if you’re interested, we can grab Steve’s camping gear and stay overnight.” 

JD was a bit hesitant to answer because he was nervous about spending the night alone with Nahele. Even though they’d been together for almost a year, they still haven’t taken things to the next level. It’s not like JD didn’t want to move their relationship forward but it’s taken him a long time to really get over the events from last fall when his father almost died. However, he felt that now was the right time but he was still a bit scared. 

“JD, what are you thinking? You have a strange look on your face.”

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how much I would love to go with you this weekend. I’m not sure Danno will be too thrilled about us camping alone.” JD knew his father trusted him but he was still worried about what he might say. He hoped he’d be cool and not make a big deal about them going camping. However, he knew his father well enough to know that it wouldn’t be the case.  


“I’m sure your dad won’t have a problem with us going camping. He trusts you and I think he trusts me too. So, just ask him and see what he says. Plus, Danny and Steve are so distracted planning their wedding that he might not give you a hard time.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

“Trust me. Danny will be cool.” Nahele tried his best to convince JD that he had nothing to worry about. 

“Ok, I’ll talk to him tonight.” 

“Great! I’ll get Steve’s gear ready just in case you get the ok from your dad. Then, we can head out tomorrow morning.” Nahele was practically bouncing he was so excited. “Before we go, what do you say we grab another wave before heading home? We can’t let Kimo and Kailani ride have all the fun.”

“Yeah, they’ve been taunting us all day so let’s show them that we’re just as good as they are.” 

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go!” 

The teens grabbed a few more waves and then made their way home. JD was nervous about talking to his father and hoped he wouldn’t chicken out. 

**************

“JD, is that you?” Danny called to his son from the kitchen.

“Hey, Dad! What’s up?” JD smiled at his father and then saw Steve and Charlie playing in the pool as Eddie inched closer and closer to jumping into the water. 

“How was your day? Did you and Nahele have fun at the beach?”

“Yeah…there weren’t too many tourists so we didn’t have to fight for the waves. Kimo and Kailani were there too so we had fun.”

“Sounds like you had a nice time.” Danny continued to move around the kitchen as he prepared dinner. “Have you made a decision on whether or not you were going to join us at the zoo tomorrow. I know your brother would love it if you came along.”

“Um, about that…Nahele asked me to go to the petroglyphs with him. Would it be ok if I did that instead?”

“I think that’s a great idea. I remember when Steve took me to see them and it was amazing. You’ll definitely like it too.” Danny looked at his son and could tell there was something he wasn’t saying. “JD, is there something else you wanted to ask me?”

JD was nervous and didn’t know how to ask his father about camping overnight with Nahele. He looked at Danny and couldn’t form the words. 

“Ok, what’s going on? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“NaheleaskedifIcouldcampouttomorrownight….” JD spoke so fast that he didn’t even know what he said. Looking at his father, he wondered if he understood him. “Danno?”

Danny had turned away and looked out the window at Steve and Charlie and thought about what he was going to say to his son. He was pretty sure his son and Nahele haven’t had sex yet and was smart enough to know that this camping trip would most likely be their first time. He slowly turned around, faced JD, and cleared his throat. “JD, I’m not sure I heard a question in what you just said but are you asking if you can camp overnight with Nahele?”

“Yes, would it be ok if I went camping with Nahele tomorrow night after we go see the petroglyphs? Nahele said he could get Steve’s camping gear…plus, he’s been camping with Steve and Jackson before so he knows where to go and what to do….” JD was talking so fast that he practically forgot to breathe. 

“JD, slow down…breathe. There’s no need to be nervous. I don’t have a problem with you camping out with Nahele. However, I need to know where you’ll be setting up camp and you need to stay in contact with me. You know I’ll worry. Plus, we need to be able to reach each other in case of an emergency. I’ll also need to talk to Steve to make sure it’s safe to camp in the jungle.” 

“Danno, it’s not the jungle.”

“Regardless, if Steve says it’s safe, then I give you my permission. Do you agree with my conditions?” 

“Yes! Thanks, Dad. You’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah…I haven’t agreed yet but you’re welcome.” Danny smiled at his son. “JD, I’m trusting you to be safe and to be careful.” 

JD looked at his father and understood the meaning behind his words and he wasn’t going to let him down. “I hear you and you can count on me, Danno.” JD walked over to his father and gave him a tight hug. He felt his father squeeze him back and rub his back with his hands. So much was exchanged in that hug and JD could feel something shift in their relationship. It was as if his father was acknowledging that he was moving from childhood to becoming an adult.  


“Danno, how come you’re hugging JD? I want to hug too.” Danny and JD didn’t hear Charlie come in and were startled when he started talking. 

“Well, get over here squirt and join us.” JD opened up his arms and then the three Williams-Taylor men were hugging and laughing. The laughter was soon interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

“Well, well…what’s going on here and how do I get in on this action?”

“SuperSEAL! JD and Daddy were hugging and then I joined them…come join us. Danno, make room for Steve.”

“Yes, sir.” Danny opened his arms and Steve joined them in their group hug. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are we hugging anyway?”

“I asked Dad if I could go camping with Nahele tomorrow night and he said yes. So, I was hugging him to thank him.”

“Camping, that sounds like fun. I used to take Nahele and Jackson when they were younger. I’ll make sure I tell Nahele the best place to set up camp…somewhere safe.” Steve looked at Danny knowing that he would want to make sure that JD and Nahele had a safe campsite. 

“Thanks, Steve.”

“You’re welcome, JD. I’ll help Nahele get everything together later.”

“I wanna go camping too.” 

“Charlie, we’re going to the zoo tomorrow. Steve and I can take you camping another time. How does that sound?”

“That sounds awesome. SuperSEAL, will you show me how to make a tent and a fire so I can roast marshmallows?”

“Of course I will…and I’ll show you some outdoor survival techniques too.”

“Yay! Did you hear that, Danno? SuperSEAL’s going to show me how to camp and do stuff outside.”

“Yes, I heard and I think that’s very nice of him. SuperSEAL and I will need to have a little conversation about what’s appropriate when it comes to outdoor survival techniques.” 

“Don’t worry, Danny. I know what to show him and what not to.” Steve gave Danny that big goofy grin that melted his heart every time. 

“Don’t even try that on me, you animal. There will be a conversation.” Danny gave Steve a look that let him know he was serious. “Ok, you all need to get out of the kitchen so I can finish making dinner.” 

“Thanks for letting me go camping, Danno.” JD hugged his father. “Call us when dinner’s ready. C’mon squirt, let’s get out of Danno’s way.” JD and Charlie head to their rooms leaving Steve alone with Danny. 

“Ok, out with it, Danny. What’s going on?”

“What’s going on…I’ll tell you what’s going on. Our sons are going camping overnight alone…that’s what’s going on.”

“Yes, I understand that part. What I don’t understand is why you’re freaking out about it. You may think you’re hiding it but I know you and you’re not ok.”

“No, I’m not ok. You do understand why they want to be alone, right?”

“If you mean that they intend to have sex, then yes, I know why they want to be alone.” Steve looked at Danny and could sense a rant boiling under the surface so he quickly pulled Danny into a hug. “Babe, I know you’re nervous but Nahele and JD are responsible young men and they will be safe. They’ve been together since before the school year started and they’ve proven that they can be trusted. We’ve known that this would happen eventually and we’ve both spoken to them about sex, so it’s going to be ok.”

“I know you’re right but I can’t help worrying about JD. He’s so sensitive and I don’t want him to get hurt. What if things don’t work out and he gets his heart broken?”

“Danny, you can’t protect him from that happening. You know as well as I that both our children are going to have their hearts broken at some point in their lives. All we can do as parents is be there to support them if it happens. However, I don’t think that’s going to happen for a while. You know how committed those two boys are to each other…and who knows, maybe they will end up together. I’ve known people who met in high school and are still together 30 years later.” 

“I hope that’s the case. I’d hate it if JD got his heart broken…it would kill me to see him in pain.”

“I know how you feel. I don’t want to see that for Nahele either but we’ll be there to help both of them if needed.” Steve kissed the top of Danny’s head. “Let’s not worry about that right now…and try not to worry about tomorrow night.” 

“Oh, you know I’m going to worry.” 

“Yes, I know you will…I’ll just have to come up with a way to distract you.” Steve waggled his eyebrows at Danny.

“You’re an animal.” 

“Yes, but I’m your animal and you love me.”

“God help me I do.” Danny smiled at his fiancée. “Ok, I really do have to finish making dinner. So, if you stay in here I’m putting you to work.”

“That’s ok, Danno. I need to call Grover to check on a case. Let me know when dinner is ready.”

Danny watched as Steve left the kitchen and then went back to prepping dinner. He tried to focus on cooking and not on the fact that his teenaged son was going to be having sex for the first time. He really hoped things would work out for JD. 

Danny looked out the window and up to the sky before whispering to himself. “Aaron, if you can hear me, look out for our boy and keep him safe. I love you.” 

*************

JD grabbed his phone and saw that it was Nahele calling. 

“Hey!”

“So? Did you talk to your dad? Did he say you could go camping?”

“Yes, I spoke to him and he said I could go.”

“That’s great! I told you he’d be ok with us going camping.”

“Well, I don’t know how ok he was but he did agree after Steve told him he’d make sure we set up camp somewhere safe.”

“Good thing Steve was there…I’m sure that made your Dad less apprehensive.”

“Yeah, but he did seem a little distracted.”

“What do you mean?”

“He acted like he was good with us camping overnight but I could tell he was nervous. I think he suspects that we might have sex.”  


“JD, you know how much I love you and yes, I would love to have sex with you but like I’ve said before, we’re only going to when you’re ready.”

“I know, and I love you for waiting for me to be comfortable. I love you so much and I do think I’m ready.”

“Really? Wow…um…ok. Well, now you’ve got me totally distracted.”

“Oh yeah? I think I like knowing that.” JD smiled. 

“So, I’ll have to add some additional supplies to my list so we’re prepared.” Nahele took a breath. “JD, remember there’s no pressure. I love you no matter what happens or doesn’t happen.”

“Thanks, Nahele. Let’s just see how things go tomorrow. Does that sound ok?”

“Yes, that’s more than ok. Ok, I need to get the rest of the camping gear together. I sent Dad a text and he’s going to help me load up my car in the morning. I guess Danny and Charlie are coming over here before the zoo.”

“Got it. I should get going…dinner will be ready soon and I need to finish packing. I’ll call you after I eat.”

“Sounds good. Talk to you later.”

JD ended the call and looked into the mirror over his dresser and smiled. Although he was nervous about tomorrow, he was also excited to finally have sex with Nahele. He tried to focus on packing but wasn’t having much luck. Things were definitely working out for him and Nahele. Now, he just needed to get through dinner without having to answer too many questions about his camping trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD confides in his best friend. Nahele talks to Jackson. Steve tries to distract Danny.

After dinner, JD quickly went up to his room before his dad or Steve could question him about his camping trip with Nahele. He was more than happy to avoid any awkwardness that might stem from talking about spending the night with his boyfriend. 

Once he was safely in the privacy of his room, JD sat on the bed, took out his phone, and sent a text to Kailani. He smiled thinking about how close they had become ever since they met on the first day of school last fall. She was a godsend as he really didn’t know anyone other than Nahele. 

JD had pretty much lost all contact with his friends in Boston, which wasn’t a total surprise. Like long distance relationships, long distance friendships rarely worked out. However, he was happy when he and Lailani quickly became best friends. JD could talk to her about anything. Of course, there was one topic they would talk about for hours – boys. She was also his biggest supporter and never missed one of his football games. Some of their classmates even thought they were dating and were surprised to learn that JD was with Nahele. JD laughed and then was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his text alert. 

K: ??? 

JD: can u talk? 

JD’s phone rang within seconds of sending the text. “Hey, Lani.”

“What’s up, sweetie?” She’d called him sweetie for as long as he could remember. 

“I’ve got news.”

“Oooohhhh….spill.”

“Nahele and I are going camping tomorrow night, alone.”

“Shut up! Tell me everything.”

“Well, that’s pretty much it.”

“JD Williams-Taylor do not play dumb with me. What aren’t you telling me? As if I don’t already know.” 

“Ok, I’m pretty sure we’re going to finally do it. I can’t believe it either.”

“Oh my god! I’m so happy for you. It’s about damn time. I thought you’d be a virgin forever.” Lani laughed. “So, why now?”  


“Nahele asked if I wanted to go camping with him and, I don’t know, it just feels like it’s the right time. I mean, we’ve done other stuff but we’ve never gone all the way.”

“Are you sure you’re ready? I know you’ve been waiting until it felt right.”

“Yeah, I love him, Lani.” JD blushed. “I guess it seems old fashioned to have waited...I don’t know...I guess I’m a dork.”

“Hey! No one calls my best friend a dork. I think it’s sweet that you waited. You wanted your first time to be special and with someone you loved. Only one problem...”

“What’s that?”

“Why couldn’t you be straight? I swear all the good ones are either gay or taken.”

JD smiled and laughed at his best friend. “Oh, Lani you’ll find someone. You’re an amazing person and trust me, if I were straight I’d be chasing after you.”

“Whatever. I take back what I said, you are a dork!” Lani laughed. 

“Ok ok...I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did!” Lani replied in a way that JD knew she was joking. “So, are you nervous?”

“What do you think? Of course I am. What if I’m no good at it?”

“Oh hush...you’ll be fine.” Lani hesitated before asking her next question. “Ok, I gotta know something and you can choose not to answer....but do you know who’s topping who?”

JD was expecting this question but hoped she wouldn’t ask it because he really didn’t have an answer. “Um, we never talked about it to be honest. I guess we’ll figure that out when the time comes.” JD started to worry. “Do you think I need to talk to Nahele about it? Oh God! What if he thinks I’m a baby?”

“You really need to chill, sweetie. You’re working yourself up for no reason. Just go with the flow and it will work out. Don’t freak.”

“You make it sound so easy. You’re not the one who has to figure this out.”

“No, but millions of people have sex and it works out. So I’ll say it again, chill.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Trust me. It’ll be great.” Lani laughed. “Oh, and so you know, I’m gonna want details.”

“You’re unbelievable!”

“Perhaps, but I need to get my excitement somewhere and the thought of two hot guys going at it, damn!”

“Ok, there’s just no talking to you when you get like this...I’m gonna go and leave you with your dirty thoughts.” JD laughed as he really wasn’t mad. 

“Why thank you kind sir. Have fun tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Grrrrr.”

JD ended the call laughing at his friend. She really did make him feel better about everything, which alleviated most of his worries. Now, it was time to finish getting his stuff together and get to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a day to remember. 

************  
After spending the night watching Onward with Charlie, Danny and Steve carried the sleeping boy to his room and tucked him into bed. Danny loved sharing these moments with Steve. He then thought about all the times he and Aaron would often follow the same routine with Grace and then with JD. Although he never thought he’d be without Aaron, he was happy to have found Steve and couldn’t wait until they were married. 

“Danny, what are you thinking?”

“Just happy that all our kids are safe and healthy.” Danny leaned back against Steve, who then wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on his neck. “Mmmm, that feel nice.”

“I love you, Danny.”

“I love you too. Let’s get out of here and go back to my room. I seem to recall someone telling me that they would distract me?”

“Hmmm…I wonder who that could have been.” Steve looked at Danny mischievously. 

“C’mon, you animal” Danny dragged Steve by his shirt down the hallway towards his room. As they passed JD’s room, they heard him talking on the phone. They couldn’t make out who he was talking to but could tell he was having a lively conversation. 

“Danny, stop thinking about tomorrow night. It’s gonna be ok.”

“I know. I know. I’m just gonna need time. It’s bad enough that Grace and Mal are having sex...and now JD is probably heading that way too.” Danny tried his best to be brave but it wasn’t working. “My babies are maturing so quickly and it’s just hitting me that Aaron isn’t here to see them grow up.”

Steve hugged his fiancé and rubbed his hands down his back trying to comfort him. “It’s ok, Danny. I think about my boys growing up without Cath so I get how you’re feeling.”

“Yeah, we’re in the same boat there, huh?”

“Yes, we are and I’m glad we can lean on each other to help us get through the difficult times.” Steve kissed Danny’s head. “You know, I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you last year.”

“I feel the same…I’m just glad neither of us had to find out.” Danny turned around and looked Steve in the eyes. “Babe, what do you say we move this to the bedroom? I’m definitely ready to be distracted.” 

Steve looked at Danny and had the biggest smile on his face. Before he knew it, Steve picked him up and started carrying him down the hallway.

“Put me down you Neanderthal! I am not a damsel in distress.”

“Oh, you’re the furthest thing from a damsel, Danno.”

“Then put me down.” 

“No can do, babe. Carrying you is the most efficient way to complete the mission.”

“Oh, you’re on a mission now?”

“Yes, you’re my mission…and the objective is to leave you so distracted you can’t think of anything other than how good you feel.”

“Well, get to it SuperSEAL….less talking and more distracting!”

Steve laughed as he tossed Danny on the bed and then closed and locked the bedroom door behind him. He was a man on a mission and failure wasn’t an option. 

************

Nahele had just finished up gathering the camping gear from the garage when his phone rang. He looked at the display, smiled, and then took a seat on the couch. 

“Hey, bro! What’s up? Aren’t you partying on Maui with Grace and Mal?”

“I’m chilling in my room before we go out. The clubs don’t get busy until at least 11:00 so I’ve got an hour. Plus, Grace and Mal had to freshen up after the beach.”

“Uh huh…freshen up.”

“Right? Like I didn’t see through that excuse.” Jackson said with a bit more anger than he intended, which was not missed by Nahele. 

“So, why are you calling?”

“Can’t I call to check on my little bro?”

“Sure you can but I know you, Jackson. What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing really…it’s just…I don’t know.”

“Jack, what is it? You obviously need to talk.”

“I’m just pissed at myself for blowing it with Grace. I know it’s been months but watching her and Mal just hits home, ya know?”

“I’m sorry, brah. I know you really liked her.”

“Yeah, she’s great but I fucked up like I do everything.”

“Hey! Stop talking like that. You don’t fuck everything up. I seem to recall you saving Danny when that bastard tried to kill you both last fall. Anyway, I thought you got past all this?”

“I thought so too. Maybe this trip wasn’t such a great idea.”

“Jackson McGarrett you will stop this one man pity party before I come over there and kick your ass. You need to stop this line of thought.”

“I know you’re right but it still stings.”

“I wish I could say something to help.”

“It’s ok, brah. I’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll meet some hotties at the bar tonight.”

“There you go. Go have fun and enjoy the local scenery.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan. So, what’s going on back home? Anymore wedding talk? What about JD? You two doing anything fun this weekend?” 

“Things are good here. Minimal wedding talk so far.” Nahele takes a breath. “JD is good. In fact, we are going to the petroglyphs tomorrow and camping out.”

“That’s cool. Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, I’m hope so.” Nahele’s replied sounding a bit off. 

“Ok, you sound weird. What’s going on?” Jackson tried to figure out why his brother was acting weird…then it hit him. JD, camping, alone, overnight…ding ding ding. “Oh…ohhhhh…so, tomorrow night huh?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s awesome, brah. I can’t believe JD finally agreed.”

“Hey! It’s not like I’ve been pressuring him or trying to wear him down.”

“What? No, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just I know he hasn’t wanted to go ‘all the way’ so I’m surprised he said yes.”

“Well, it still might not happen and I’m not going to pressure him either. I want him to be comfortable. He’s been through so much and this is a big step for both of us.”

“Yeah it’s definitely a big step.” Jackson sensed something else was going on. “Nahele, will this be your first time too?”

“No, but I’ve only been with one other guy so it’s not like I have a lot of experience.”

“Gotcha. It’s all good, bro. It’s not like I’m a big ladies man myself.”

“Really? I figured you’d be hooking up all the time.”

“Well, I’m not. Sure, I’ve fooled around with girls…what guy my age hasn’t? However, I would hardly consider myself a player. You know I’m a big dork inside right?” Jackson laughed. 

“Oh, I know.” Nahele teased his brother. “Seriously, there’s nothing wrong with that…in fact, I’m glad you told me. It helps me feel less dorky myself.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” Jackson sighs. “Hey! Would you like some advice from your big brother?”

“Sure.”

“Just take things slow and be safe. I know Dad’s given you the talk so I know you’ll be smart about things but I’m not just talking about sex. You need to protect your heart…I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Thanks, Jack. I hear ya and I appreciate what you said.” Nahele was grateful he had Jackson as his brother and knew he could always count on him. “I promise to be careful but I’m sure everything will work out. I just love JD so much and I want it to be perfect.”

“Then I’m sure it will be.” Jackson paused. “Ok, I’m sorry to cut this short but Mal just texted me that they’re ready. Have a good time tomorrow…be safe and let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, brah. Try to enjoy yourself tonight.”

“I’ll do my best. Catch you later.”

“Later.” 

Nahele stretched out on his bed and thought about his conversation with Jackson and was so thankful that he had him as a brother. He knew that after tomorrow things would be different between JD and him but he had faith that their relationship would be even stronger. He grabbed his phone an sent a text to his boyfriend. 

N: U up?

JD: Y – talk?

Nahele pressed JD’s contact on his phone and waited for him to pick up. 

“Hey, handsome.”

“Hi, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, just got off the phone with Jackson and thought I’d see if you were still awake.”

“Yep, I’m still up but I’m tired so hopefully I don’t fall asleep talking to you.” Both boys laughed.

“So, how was dinner? Do you get the third degree about our trip?”

“Nope, Danno and Steve were preoccupied with wedding talk and then Charlie was going on and on about going to the zoo tomorrow.”

“Sounds like you dodged a bullet.” 

“Yes I did! So did you get the camping gear ready?” 

“I did indeed. Dad called me earlier and told me he was spending the night at your place so I loaded up my truck tonight.”

“That’s cool.” JD paused. “You mentioned you were on the phone with Jackson. Shouldn’t he be at some club with Grace and Mal having a good time?”

“That’s what I said.” Nahele laughed. “Jackson said they were changing clothes after being at the beach all day. They were heading to the club when I hung up with him.” 

“That makes sense.” JD took a deep breath and was hoping Nahele would say something because there was this awkward silence between them. “So…I’m excited to see the petroglyphs with you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, me too. I really hope you like them as much as I do. It’s a special place for me and I want to share it with you.”

“I’m flattered that you want to take me somewhere that means so much to you.”

“JD you’re special to me, so I’m happy to take you there.” 

“You know I really do love you.”

“I really love you too.”

“Not that I’m not enjoying talking to you, but I really should get some sleep. I want to be rested for our day of hiking.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I’ll pick you up around eight.”

“You better have coffee and malasadas. You know how I am in the morning.” 

“Yes, I know…just like Danno.” Nahele joked. 

“You know it! Good night, handsome.”

“Good night.”

JD ends the call and then smiled as he thought about how much he was looking forward to spending the day and night with Nahele. 

************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's excited. JD is stressed out. Danny and Steve talk about their wedding. The boys hit the road for their adventure to the petroglyphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update this week. Enjoy!

Steve woke up to the sound of light knocking on Danny’s bedroom door. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only six in the morning. He figured Charlie was the one knocking having woken up early because he was excited about their trip to the zoo. The door was locked so Charlie wasn’t able to enter, which was a good thing because both he and Danny weren’t wearing any clothes. 

Steve looked over at Danny and smiled. His fiancée, who seemed to always be in motion, was sleeping soundly. It was in these moments that Steve felt the most calm and relaxed, which was something that he never took for granted. Realizing that Charlie wasn’t going to stop knocking, he got out of bed and threw on a pair of Danny’s athletic shorts. He then nudged Danny to wake him so he could put on some clothes before letting Charlie into the room. 

“Danny, wake up. Charlie’s at the door. You need to put on some shorts before I let him inside.”

Danny opened his eyes and he did not look happy. “What the hell, babe. Why are you waking me up so early?”

“Charlie’s at the door. I don’t want to let him in until you put on some shorts.”

Danny grumbled and then threw his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a couple of minutes before he stood up giving Steve a nice view of his firm ass. Man, did he love that ass. 

Danny reached down and slid on his boxer briefs and then stumbled towards the bedroom door. He slowly unlocked the door and was greeted by his seven year-old son, who was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Morning, Danno. When are we going to the zoo?”

“Hi, Charlie. We’re not going for a couple more hours. Did you want to come in and lay with me a Steve for a bit?”

Without saying a word, Charlie ran past his father and then jumped on the bed. Steve laughed at the boy’s antics and then pulled him into a hug. Danny smiled watching his son and Steve play around on the bed. He walked over and then joined them and picked up the blankets sliding back underneath. 

“Charlie, let’s settle down and rest up a bit more ok? You’re going to need your energy for our day at the zoo.”

Steve laughed. “Don’t you mean you’ll need your energy for the zoo, babe?”

“Ha, you’re very funny, Steven.”

“Danno, I can’t wait to go to the zoo.” Charlie smiled and then looked at Steve. “Will you show me the seals, daddy?” Charlie had started to call Steve ‘daddy’ after the engagement. At first it was strange for him to hear, but Danny assured him that it was ok. 

“Yes, I sure will little man. We can see all the sea and land creatures. I think you’ll really enjoy the monkeys and gorillas too.” Steve had a devilish grin on his face. “Ya know, the gorillas are covered in hair, just like your Danno.” 

Charlie laughed and then rubbed his hands on his father’s chest. “Danno is very hairy, like a gorilla.” Charlie sat up and then pounded on his chest and made gorilla noises.

“Oh, I’ll give you a gorilla.” Danny laughed and then grabbed Charlie and started to tickle him. 

“Danno! Stop…you’re gonna make me pee my pants.” 

Danny looked at his son and then stopped tickling him. “Ok, it doesn’t appear that we’re going to get any rest so we may as well get up.”

“Can we have pancakes?” Charlie asked.

“Please Danno? Will you make Charlie and me pancakes.” 

“Yes, I’ll make pancakes, you animals.” Danny got out of bed and threw on shorts and a t-shirt. “I’m going to check on JD and then head downstairs to get things ready.” 

Danny left his bedroom and walked down the hall and stood outside of JD’s room and listened to his son making a lot of noise.

“Dammit!” 

Danny knocked on the door and waited. He heard JD moving around the room and then the door opened and his son stood in front of him. He was wearing a pair of shorts, no shirt, and his hair was a mess. 

“Morning, son. Is everything ok?”

“Does it look like everything is ok?”

“Whoa, chill with the attitude or you’ll be joining us at the zoo.” Danny said in his ‘dad’ voice. 

“I’m sorry, Danno.”

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help.”

“It’s nothing. Just forget it…I’ll be fine.”

“JD, it’s not nothing. You’re clearly upset so just tell me what’s going on already.”

“Fine…I’m freaking out because I’m going to be spending the night with my boyfriend and we’re going to have sex. Ok, are you happy now? I’m sure you won’t let me go now…right?” JD sounded absolutely defeated. 

“Son, please sit down.” Danny sat on the bed and patted the space next to him and JD sat down. “First, you need to relax and take a deep breath.” Danny rubbed JD’s back as he got his breathing under control. “JD, I’m not going to stop you from spending the day with Nahele.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope, I’m not.” Danny looked at his son, who was surprised by his father’s answer. “JD, I can’t say that I’m all that excited to hear that my seventeen year-old son is probably going to have sex, but I can’t keep you locked up either.” Danny put his arm around JD and looked him in the eyes. “Look, your father and I already had ‘the talk’ with you a few years ago and I trust that you’ll be safe and smart.” 

“Thanks, Danno. You don’t have to worry. You and Dad taught me how to take care of myself so I’ll be ok. I’m just nervous but I really don’t want to talk to my Dad about this…it’s too weird.”

“Agreed, so we won’t talk about it, ok?” JD nodded in agreement. “So, what can I help you with?” Danny looked around JD’s room and was surprised by what he saw. “Your room is a mess, which is not like you at all.”

“Sorry, I’m looking for my hiking boots. I can’t find them anywhere…and then my hair won’t cooperate. It’s just not my morning.” JD sighed loudly. 

“Ok, your hiking boots are downstairs in the mud room where you left them after Steve took us to the Koko Head Stairs a few weeks ago. As far as your hair, feel free to use some of the product in my bathroom. We can’t have a Williams-Taylor man looking like he can’t take care of his do.”

“Thanks, Dad.” JD smiled. “Why are you up so early? I didn’t think you’d be up for another hour or so.”

“Well, your brother had other plans. So, now I’m going to make breakfast. Did you want anything?”

“No, thanks. Nahele’s stopping at Liliha to get some malasadas and coffee.”

“Ooh, very nice. That boy as has it bad. I think it’s cute.”

“Daaad! You’re such a dork.”

“That may be true but it doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” Danny laughed and then turned to leave. “Well, if you change your mind, I’m making pancakes.”

“Thanks, I might take you up on the offer.” 

*************

After enjoying a delicious breakfast of pancakes, Danny and Steve relaxed out on the lanai while drinking their morning coffee. Charlie was watching cartoons in the family room and JD went back upstairs to finish packing. It was a beautiful morning and Eddie was running around the yard chasing imaginary animals. 

“Is everything ok with JD?”

“Yeah, he was just stressed out about today but he’s fine now.”

“That’s good. I sent Nahele a text this morning with all the good camping locations. I even sent him the location of a small cabin one of my former SEAL buddies owns. He said I could use it anytime so I called him and he gave me the code for the lock on the door. I let Nahele know the location and code in case they wanted to check it out.”

“Oh, ok. If the boys don’t use it maybe we can use it sometime.”

“That sounds like a great idea. It could be romantic.” Steve waggled his eyebrows and winked. 

“Yes, it could be romantic you big half-baked cookie.” Danny reached over and squeezed Steve’s hand. “So, fiancée, have you decided on your guest list for the wedding?”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize that I knew so many people. I know we said we were going to keep it small, but it’s turning out to be easier said than done.” 

“Well, you’ve met a lot of people throughout your career so that’s understandable. I’d love to invite my whole extended family but expecting them to all pay for flights to Hawaii is asking a bit much. So, it will just be the immediate family, which will definitely be a treat for you.” Danny laughed. “Everyone else will attend via video chat. Thank God for technology.”

“I’m sorry that your whole family won’t be able to attend. I wish we could pay for all of them to fly here.” 

“Yeah, but perhaps not having the entire Williams clan descend on Hawaii isn’t such a bad thing.” Danny smiled. 

“Dannooooooo! I need you!”

“Danny, I’ll go. You relax and enjoy your coffee.”

“Are you sure, babe?”

“Yep, I’m going to be his dad soon so I better get used to these things. Plus, I missed out on helping Jackson when he was little because Cath and I were always away. So, it’s nice to get to do these things with Charlie…and who knows, maybe we’ll have one of our own someday.” Steve winked and then ran back into the house before Danny could say anything. 

*************

“Dad! Nahele’s here. I’m gonna go.” 

“Ok, have a good time and call me if you need anything.”

“Will do. Have fun at the zoo.”

JD walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. He looked up and saw Nahele sitting in his truck looking gorgeous. He got out of the truck and approached JD, who saw that he was wearing khaki hiking cargos, an open button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He was a fucking wet dream come to life. 

“Morning, babe.” He pulled JD into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Mmm…morning. You taste good. Did you already have a malasada?”

“Guilty as charged, sir.” Nahele laughed. “I couldn’t resist…they smelled so good. Don’t worry, I didn’t eat them all…oh, and I got you some coffee.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” JD smiled and then carried his bag to the truck, threw it in the back, and got into the passenger seat. 

“So, are you ready?”

“Yep, I can’t wait to spend the day with you hiking and seeing the petroglyphs…and I’m definitely looking forward to spending tonight with you too.”

“Oh yeah?” Nahele winked. “Well then, let’s get this show on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start their adventure. Danny and Steve talk on the way to the zoo.

The drive to see the petroglyphs was filled with excitement as both JD and Nahele were looking forward to spending the day together hiking and camping out overnight. They tried to keep things light and casual by talking about school, Nahele would be starting college in the fall and JD would be entering his senior year of high school. They talked about their dads’ wedding and if it was going to be weird dating and being stepbrothers. Ultimately, they decided it was cool because they started dating before Danny and Steve got serious. Plus, it’s not like they grew up together. Now, that would be weird to which both boys agreed. Eventually, they talked about hiking and camping. 

“Hey! I forgot to tell you. My Dad’s SEAL buddy has a cabin up near where we’ll be hiking. He said we could use it if we wanted.”

“Oh, you don’t want to camp out anymore?”

“No, I do. I was just telling you about the cabin...you know, as an option.”

“Ah, good to know. Although, I think setting up a tent, snuggling up by a fire, then sharing a sleeping bag with you sounds very romantic.”

“JD Williams-Taylor, you’re a man after my own heart.” Nahele reached over and held his boyfriend’s hand. “Sounds perfect to me.”

“Maybe we can set up camp near the cabin? I know Danno will worry less if he knew we were near a solid structure.” JD laughed. 

“You know, that’s actually a good idea. Might be nice to have access to running water and an actual bathroom.”

“Good thinking but I’m sure we’ll be ok. After all, it’s only one night.” JD smiled and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna send Danno a text to let him know our plan. Hopefully, he’ll chill out and won’t bug us later.”

“Brah, you’ve met your father, right?” Nahele laughed as JD sent the text. 

**************

Danny, Steve, and Charlie were headed to the zoo in Steve’s truck. Charlie was watching something on his tablet and wearing his headphones. Steve looked at Danny, who’s barely said anything since they’ve been in the car. 

“Ok, out with it.”

“Out with what?”

“Don’t be cute. You’ve been quiet since we left your house and you haven’t once complained about my driving. So, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Steven.”

“Ok, now I know something’s bothering you. You only call me Steven when you’re upset with me. You might as well just tell me because you know I’m not going to stop asking.”

“Fine. I’m just thinking about what you said earlier...when you mentioned maybe having another kid.”

Steve looked at Danny and then it hit him. Of course, Danny would be thinking about what he said to the point of distraction. He was starting to realize that casually dropping that topic on his fiancée might not have been the best idea. 

“Danny, I’m sorry for bringing it up. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“Of course we have to talk about it, babe. We can’t just sweep it under the rug. In fact, I don’t want to.”

“You don’t?”

“No, I don’t. Now, I’m not saying that I wasn’t totally blindsided earlier, because I was. You’ve just never hinted at wanting more kids. I know I told you Aaron and I we’re thinking about it once Grace and JD were in college, but you didn’t say anything at the time. So, I figured it wasn’t something you wanted.”

“Honestly, at the time I didn’t think I wanted more kids. However, after everything that happened last year, I started thinking it might be nice to have another child…with you.”

“Babe, you know my kids are yours and yours are mine.”

“I know, but I thought we could have a child that we would raise together. One that’s yours and mine.” Steve started to doubt himself. “It’s a silly idea. Just forget I mentioned it.”

“Stop already. It’s not a silly idea. I think it’s a wonderful idea I was just surprised when you mentioned it earlier. You know how much I love kids and I’d love to have one with you.”

“You would?”

“Of course, babe, but how about we wait until we’ve been married for a bit before we think about adding a baby to the mix? It’s hard enough to get alone time now and trust me, once we have a baby, alone time goes out the window.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think about that part. Let’s enjoy some time being married before we jump into raising a baby.” 

“Sounds good.” Danny smiled. “So, when we’re ready, did you want to adopt or try a surrogate like Aaron and I did?”

“I’m not sure. I like the idea of adopting since there are so many kids who need a home but having a biological child is also appealing. We can figure that part out later.”

“Agreed. Either way, I’m looking forward to us being new dads together.”

“Me too!” Steve squeezed Danny’s hand. “You know, because we already have four grown kids that means lots of built-in babysitters.” 

“Why yes, yes it does…I like the way you think, babe.” Danny smiled and then winked at his fiancée.”

“Danno, who needs a babysitter?” Charlie spoke up from the backseat.

“No one, buddy.” Danny turned in his seat and looked at his son. “I thought you were watching a movie.”

“It’s over and now I’m bored. Are we there yet?”

“Almost little man. Want me to turn on the lights and siren?”

“Yes yes yes!”

“Steven!”

“What? We won’t get in trouble. Immunity and means, Danno!”

“Yeah, immunity and means, Danno.”

“Not you too! Look what you’ve done, Steven! I can’t believe this is my life.” 

“Oh, you love us.”

“Yeah, you love us, Daddy.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Danny smiled.

With that, Steve turned on the flashing lights and siren and quickly raced through traffic towards the zoo as Charlie cheered, much to his father’s chagrin. 

*************

The boys made it to the Ko’olau Mountain Range, which to the north of Honolulu. Nahele parked his truck in the designated spaces and noticed that there were a fewer cars there than at the height of tourist season. JD was overwhelmed by the beautiful landscape and couldn’t wait to see the petroglyphs. 

“Wow! This is amazing. This is something you’d never see in Boston.”

“Yeah, Hawaii is pretty amazing, and this is just one of the islands. We should go to the Big Island sometime to see the petroglyphs over there. Mom and Dad took Jackson and me a few years ago and it was quite impressive.”

“Nice. That sounds like fun.” JD looked around at the jungle and mountains stretched out in front of him. “So, what’s the plan?”

“We grab our hiking gear and head to the summit. We can stop on the way and check out some of the waterfalls along the trail. When we reach the petroglyphs, it will be right around lunch time and we can relax and have a picnic.”

“That sounds nice. Where’s that cabin your Dad told you about? Is it far from here?”

Nahele pulled up the cabin’s location on his phone’s GPS and held it up so JD could see it clearly. “This is where we are, and this is where the cabin is located. It’s not too far but we’ll have to drive there.”

“Cool. Let’s grab our stuff and get going.” 

Nahele looked at his boyfriend who was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a white t-shirt. He still couldn’t believe the transformation in JD’s body since he started playing football. As JD lifted his bag, Nahele couldn’t help but notice how his t-shirt was pulled tight because of the muscles on JD’s back and arms. He thinks he might have gasped when JD bent over to tie his boots. Damn! That boy’s ass was a work of art and did that ever bring some dirty thoughts to his mind. He really needed to calm down or he’d never last.

“Nahele? Hello? Earth to Nahele?” 

“Oh, sorry. I was distracted.”

“Looking at my ass?” JD laughed and bent over giving Nahele an eyeful. 

“Um, ah…well, we should get going.” Nahele could feel his face getting hot so he grabbed his bag and started walking. “So, it should take us about thirty minutes to get to the petroglyphs…although it will probably take a bit longer if we stop to check out the waterfalls.”

“It’s all good with me. You’re the guide so lead the way.”

JD and Nahele adjusted their backpacks and made their way to the trail head. They were both excited and looked forward to their adventure. 

*************

“So, have you heard from the boys?”

“Yeah, I got a text from JD earlier and it looks like the they’re going to set up camp near your buddy’s cabin.”

“That’s good. I looked where it was on the map and that should be a safe area. I’m sure they’ll be ok.”

“You’re probably right.”

“What’s that? Did you say I’m right?”

“Yeah, don’t make a big deal about it…I’m sure it won’t happen again.” Danny smirked. 

“Danno, when are we going to see the giraffes? I know they’re your favorite.”

“Of course they’re my favorite. Who doesn’t love giraffes? They are beautiful.” Danny smiled. “We can go after we see the seals. I’m sure Super SEAL will be able to tell you all about them…he might even be able to talk to them too.”

“Ha ha…very funny, Danny.” Steve gave Danny an evil look. “Charlie, you’re gonna love the seals. They’re the best.” 

“C’mon…let’s go!” Charlie grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him towards the sea animal area. Danny just smiled as he watched his son’s antics. He was going to tire both of them out before the end of the day. 

************

The boys were hiking for about ten minutes when they came across an amazing waterfall. The water was cascading down the side of the mountain where it pooled below. They heard the sounds of the water crashing on the rocks well before the actually saw the amazing site that was now in front of them.

“Wow! That’s beautiful.” JD moved closer to his boyfriend and put his arms around him then kissed his neck. 

“Let’s go in…I bet the water is amazing.” 

“What? Can we? We won’t get into trouble will we?”

“No, it’s perfectly legal…don’t worry.” Nahele reassured his nervous boyfriend. “You have your boardies in your backpack, right?”

“Yep.” JD smiled and then pulled his boardies and towel out of his backpack. “Um, where can we change.”

Nahele looked around and noticed an area that seemed a bit secluded. “How about over there? It looks private with all the overgrown vegetation. There’s also a big boulder we change behind.” 

“Yeah, that looks like it could work.”

The two boys moved the large leaves from the plants that surrounded the area as the made their way to the spot Nahele pointed out. It was incredible how tall the plants had grown, some were even taller than both boys. Once behind the boulder, they placed their backpacks on the ground and started to undress. JD took off his shirt and Nahele couldn’t help but to stare at his boyfriend. He was so taken in by JD’s upper body…his muscular pecs were covered in a light layer of light brown hair, which was in contrast to his own smooth upper body. He had run his hands over JD’s chest many times feeling the soft hair that had started to grow over the past year. His gaze moved down JD’s chest to his abs, which were incredible and led to the v-shaped muscles of his Adonis Belt pointing down to what Nahele desired.

“Are you enjoying the view?”

“Always. All that working out for football has really paid off.”

“Thanks! I could say the same for you, sexy.” JD looked at Nahele’s body and was enjoying what he saw. He always admired his boyfriend’s body, which was shaped from surfing and football. Nahele’s chest was solid and his skin was always a golden brown thanks to his Hawaiian blood. JD couldn’t wait to get his hands all over the sexy man in front of him.

As he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, JD smiled at Nahele and then lowered the zipper. His jeans easily slid down his legs leaving him standing only in his boxer briefs. He saw Nahele’s eyes widen and then he went for broke and quickly lowered his boxers and was standing in front of his surprised boyfriend completely naked. 

Nahele smiled when he saw JD standing in front of him. This wasn’t the first time he saw him naked but somehow it seemed more exciting. Perhaps it was the fact that they were outside and could be caught at any moment. Regardless, he loved to look at his boyfriend’s body…and JD definitely had nothing to be insecure about. 

“You have way too many clothes on. I’m feeling a bit exposed.” 

Nahele took the hint and quickly removed his cargos and then walked up next to JD. They were standing so close that they could feel the heat coming off each other’s bodies. They moved closer until they were touching. JD felt Nahele’s hand running down his chest, gently brushing his nipples, and then making his way down to his abs. 

“Mmmm.” JD let out a soft moan. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, I can see that you’re enjoying yourself.” Nahele looked down at JD’s growing erection, which matched his own state of arousal. His fingers continued their way down JD’s body through the hair that started below his bellybutton that led down to his boyfriend’s hard dick. He grabbed both of their dicks and held them next to each other causing JD’s body to shudder. 

“Fuck! You’re driving me crazy.”

“Yeah? You like that, don’t you?” Nahele started to slowly stroke their dicks sliding them back and forth in his hand. He looked at JD and then pulled him into a kiss. It was one of the hottest kisses they’ve ever had before. Both boys opened their mouths and the kiss became more passionate as Nahele continued to stroke their dicks together. 

“You’re so hard.” 

“Yeah, so are you.” JD looked down and watched Nahele stroke their dicks. 

“Of course, I am. Have you seen yourself in a mirror? So fucking hot.” Nahele used his free hand and wrapped it around JD’s neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. They stood there making out for what seemed like hours. Nahele felt the pre-come leaking from JD’s dick and made sure to use it in his efforts to please his boyfriend. 

JD was getting worked up and needed to stop so he put his hand on Nahele’s to get him to stop stroking their dicks. “I’m so close. If you don’t stop I’m going to come.”

Nahele took that as a challenge and was like a man possessed. He started stroking their dicks faster causing JD to moan louder, which only encouraged him to keep going. He heard JD’s breath start to stutter and he knew he was about to come. Nahele was not going to last much longer either and would be joining his boyfriend, coming at the same time, so he quickened the pace and before he knew it, JD was shooting his load coating his hand and hitting his leg. He continued to stroke his dick until he exploded as well. Both boys were holding on to each other as their legs became weak. 

JD looked up at Nahele and kissed him on the lips. “Fucking amazing! I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

“I can’t believe we just did that out here in the open.”

“Yeah, that was pretty hot.” Nahele pressed a soft kiss on JD’s shoulder. “Ok, I think I’m ready to get under that waterfall and cool down.”

“Agreed. I think we both worked up a sweat.” 

The boys cleaned off, slid on their boardies and then made their way into the water to cool off before continuing their journey to see the petroglyphs. So far, the day was turning out to be even better than they had expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Nahele continue their journey to see the petroglyphs. Danny, Steve, and Charlie have fun at the zoo.

_The boys cleaned off, slid on their boardies and then made their way into the water to cool off before continuing their journey to see the petroglyphs. So far, the day was turning out to be even better than they had expected._

************

JD and Nahele took full advantage of being alone in the water. They swam up to the waterfall and then just floated underneath the cascading water. It really was an amazing feeling holding each other as the water fell on their bodies. They knew it probably looked like something out of a movie. 

After getting out of the water and throwing on their hiking clothes, they made their way to the petroglyphs enjoying the beautiful scenery and weather. Hawaii really was one of the most beautiful places on the planet. 

Nahele looked at his boyfriend, who hadn’t said much since their time at the waterfall. He was hoping that he wasn’t having second thoughts about what they did. Although they had some long make out sessions over the time they’d been together, they never went as far as they did today. Sure, there a few times they had phone sex or video sex where they jerked off, but they never took the next step, which was quite remarkable for two teens with raging hormones. 

“We should be at the petroglyphs in just a bit. Not much further now.”

“Cool.” 

Another one word answer from JD was not a good sign. Something was obviously bothering him but he didn’t know what it was. 

“JD, is everything ok? You’ve been very quiet since we left the waterfall.”

JD looked at his boyfriend and wasn’t sure how to respond because nothing was wrong but he felt off and he couldn’t explain it to Nahele because he couldn’t explain it to himself. 

“Ok, now you’re scaring me. Please, sweetheart, what’s bothering you?”

“I’m sorry, Nahele but I can’t explain it. I don’t have a problem with what we did earlier but…oh, I don’t know. Just forget about it…I’m being stupid.”

“Hey! Don’t say that…you’re not being stupid. You’re feelings are valid and I want you to know you can tell me anything.”

JD stopped next to an outcropping of boulders and sat down. He looked at Nahele and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such an understanding boyfriend. The love that he saw in his eyes made him smile because he knew that he wasn’t going to be judged. 

“Ok, here’s the deal. Being with you earlier, you know, what we did, it was amazing but it wasn’t really me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just not that forward. I’m not the guy who’s going to make the first move but something in me just wanted to be with you so badly that I just let go. I don’t know if that makes any sense.”

“Maybe, a little. Can you tell me more?”

“Well, ever since my Dad Aaron died I felt like I had to be in control so people didn’t find out I was gay. I was hiding who I was and made myself into the perfect son. Danno was so devastated by Aaron’s death that I didn’t want to add any more stress to his life. That’s when I decided that I was going to be perfect so he didn’t have to worry.” JD took a breath. “Anyway, all that hiding was emotionally draining and I ended up just becoming more sensitive about things. Just think back to when all that crap was going on with Morosov and how I freaked out and was yelling at your Dad…I recall two specific incidents but I’m sure there were more.”

“JD, you’re being too hard on yourself.”

“Maybe, but when we were getting ready to go swimming I was just so tired of being in control that I just let loose and was a bit more forward than normal. Seriously, what was I thinking just stripping off my clothes and standing there naked? That is so not me.”

“Baby, stop questioning yourself. Maybe that was the real you…or at least a part of the real you. Like you said, you’ve been in control for so long. Have you ever considered that you don’t even know the real you anymore?”

JD looked at Nahele and maybe he had a point. “Perhaps. I just don’t want you to think I’m some aggressive, jump without thinking person now.” 

Nahele smiled and held in his laughter. “JD, there is no way I would ever think that about you. Trust me.” Nahele smiled. 

A look of relief washed over JD’s face as he felt his body relax. “Thanks, Nahele. I’m still trying to figure things out here so I appreciate you understanding.”

“Of course I understand. Plus, I know you better than you think I do. I’ve seen you grow and change over the past year and I’m so proud of you. You’ve come a long way, baby.” Nahele smiled.

“Good. Then, let’s drop all of this and get to those petroglyphs.”

“That sounds perfect. Get your hot ass up and let’s go.”

The boys hugged and then continued their hike though the jungle. At their current pace, they’d be at the petroglyphs in time for lunch. 

*************

“Danno, weren’t the seals awesome?” Charlie didn’t wait for an answer before he turned to look at Steve. “Thanks for telling me all about them Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, little man. I’m glad you liked them.” Steve smiled and then looked at Danny. 

“You have to admit they are pretty great.”

“I admit nothing, Steven.” Danny laughed. 

“Danno, I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Ok, I see a restroom over there. I’ll take you.”

“Can Daddy take me?” 

“Sure, I’ll wait right here on this bench. Make sure you wash your hands.”

A duet of “Yes, Danno” came from Steve and Charlie. 

Danny watched as his two guys disappeared into the restroom. He took a seat on the empty bench and was about to close his eyes for a quick rest when his phone started to ring. 

“Hey, Monkey! How’s it going?”

“Hey, Danno. Things are great…I had a minute before we went down to the beach and thought I’d call. How’s the zoo?”

“It’s good. Steve just showed Charlie the seals and told him a least a million facts about them.” Danny laughed. 

“Oh, I bet Charlie was in heaven.”

“You could say that…they’re in the restroom now and I’m just hanging out waiting. So, why are you calling? I know you don’t really care about the zoo.”

“Well, Jackson mentioned that Nahele and JD were going camping tonight.”

“Yes, they are…and?”

“…and, I wanted to see how you were doing. So?”

“Grace, I’m fine. I don’t know why you’d think otherwise.”

“Danno, we both know what camping could lead to and I know that you’re worried. I’m just calling to give you some loving support.”

“I appreciate the support but really I’m ok. I spoke to JD before he left and I’m not worried.”

“Ok, well that’s good. I’m glad.”

“Yeah, Steve’s been a great help too. Can’t wait until we are married.” 

“I can’t wait either. You two deserve some happiness. Who knows, maybe I’ll get a new brother or sister someday.”

“What? Are you in on some plot with Steve?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, Steve dropped the baby bomb on me yesterday so it’s kinda funny that you mentioned the same topic today.”

Grace started laughing. “There’s no plot, Danno. I was just joking but now that I think about it, it sounds like a great idea. Maybe I can get a baby sister.”

“Ok, I’m not talking about this subject anymore. If Steve and I decide to have a baby, it will be when we’re ready…not before. Got it?”

“Got it. Well, I have to run. Mal and Jackson are at the door. Say hi to Steve and Charlie for me. Have fun at the zoo. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Danny ended the call as he saw his fiancée and son approaching. “If you’re ready, I think it’s time to see the most beautiful of all the animals…the giraffes.” 

“Let’s go, Danno!” Charlie grabbed his father’s hand and dragged him away as Steve followed closely behind them.

*************

JD and Nahele finally made it to the petroglyphs. They took their backpacks off and set them on the ground. Nahele reached in his bag and grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to JD. They both slammed the water down as if they were dying of thirst. 

“Damn! That was a hike. I’m exhausted.”

“Well, I think we might have used up some of our energy at the waterfall…if you know what I mean.” Nahele winked at JD.

“Yes, but it was worth it if you ask me.” JD pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. 

“You won’t hear me complaining.” Nahele smiled and then turned towards the wall that was covered with petroglyphs. JD was rustling around in his backpack and making a lot of noise. Nahele turned to see what he was doing and gasped. JD was slowing lifting his t-shirt over his head exposing his abs and chest. His body was covered in sweat, which made the light covering of hair on his chest stand out because it was plastered to his body. 

“Again with the staring.” JD smiled. “I hope you’re enjoying the view.” 

“Oh, you know I am. I’m glad no one else is here to see you like this because I might have to gouge their eyes out.” Nahele smirked. 

“You say the sweetest things, baby. I like when you go all caveman getting all possessive and wanting to chase everyone away.”

“You know it…I don’t share.” Nahele growled. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t put you’re your shirt back on…I like looking at you like this.”

“Oh? Maybe I might go shirtless for a bit since I only have a few shirts with me and I don’t want to ruin all of them.” JD bent over and started looking in his bag again. Nahele was about to explode as he looked at JD’s hard ass practically begging to be fucked. JD stood up and turned around with a small bottle in his hand. “Would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back? I don’t have your Hawaiian blood and I’ll burn.” JD knew Nahele was aware of his tendency to burn and made a point of saying it in a flirtation tone. 

Damn, Nahele knew his boy was playing with him but he didn’t mind one bit…he actually loved every minute. Whenever he got to apply sunscreen to JD, which happened when they went to the beach, it always made him a bit hard and loved that feeling. Although it was just out of necessity, he was sure JD loved it as much as he did too. 

“Sure, turn around.” JD’s back was now facing Nahele. He squeezed some sunscreen into his hand and rubbed it between his palms then slowly started to rub JD’s back. He worked the sunscreen beginning at his neck and then he worked down JD’s shoulders, his back, and then stopped right before the top of his shorts. He wanted to move his hands past his shorts and into the space between JD’s ass cheeks but he stopped himself. He continued to make sure he worked the sunscreen into JD’s skin to get the maximum coverage, which was a challenge as he tried tried not to think about how hard he was becoming…JD’s moans didn’t help either. He quickly finished up and then grabbed a towel to wipe his hands.

“All set. I believe you can do your front.”

“Thanks. I think I can manage.” JD decided that he was going to let go of some of that control he talked about earlier and to step out of his comfort zone. He raised the bottle over his chest and slowly squeezed sunscreen over his pecs and down his abs. Nahele watched as JD rubbed the sunscreen into his skin. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion as his beautiful boyfriend moved his hands over his body making sure to coat his chest and abs. Then, without much warning, he slipped his hands down the front of his shorts and started to rub his dick. Nahele thought he was going to lose it if JD kept this up. 

“JD, what are you doing?”

“Oh, you noticed? I was just putting some sunscreen on my dick. Wasn’t that obvious?”

“Why do you need to put sunscreen on your dick?”

“Well, you just never know. What if I should lose my shorts in some freak accident? You don’t want me to get a sunburn down there, do you?”

“Um, well, no…but I don’t think there’s going to be some freak accident so you should be good.”

“I hope you’re right about that…” JD started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Oh my god! You were messing with me, weren’t you? Ugh!”

“Of course I was messing with you. That was way too easy.”

“Ha ha…you’re so funny. How about you get your hands out of your pants and help me lay out this blanket so we can eat some lunch and enjoy the petroglyphs?”

JD gave his best pouty face and then laughed. “I am getting hungry so I suppose I could help. Plus, you really need to tell me all about these petroglyphs. They’re amazing.” 

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Nahele was happy to share his knowledge of the petroglyphs with JD, who was amazed at how long the drawings have been around. He hung on Nahele’s every word as he explained that the petroglyphs were lava rock carvings etched into stone centuries ago by Native Hawaiians. Although it’s still not known what the drawings mean, many believe it’s a record of the events in the lives of those who lived here long ago. 

“Nahele, I can’t believe these drawings are still here after all these years.” JD was in awe as he looked at the various drawings of people, turtles or honu, and what appeared to be canoes.

“It’s pretty incredible. When Steve first brought me here it was like I was seeing into the past and I felt a great connection to the land and the people of Hawaii…and maybe it sounds a bit strange, but I feel closer to my Mom when I’m here.” Nahele was getting a little choked up as he spoke about his experience. JD realized that his boyfriend was becoming a bit emotional and put his arm around him and pulled him close. 

“I think that’s beautiful, babe. It’s wonderful that you feel connected to where you’re from and that you feel your Mom’s presence when you’re here. My Dad Aaron and I had a special place where we’d go, just the two of us, and I miss being able to go there. Strangely, I do feel closer to him here. Hmm…maybe this place is magical.”

“I think you might be right. I know it might sound lolo, but I do think there is a bit of magic here.”

“I don’t think it’s lolo at all.” JD smiled. “It definitely sounds like you feel connected to the land and the people. It’s very spiritual, like you…and it’s another reason why I love you so much.”

Nahele turned and kissed JD. “Thank you. I’m lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend.”

“It goes both ways, babe…we’re both lucky.” JD smiled. “Thank you so much for bringing me here. I thought I knew how special this place was to you, but I now have a whole new appreciation as to why you love it here.”

“Yeah, I always feel better when I’m here. We should try to come here more often.”

“I think that’s a great idea.”

Nahele smiled and then hugged JD. “Ok, it’s starting to get late so we should head back down and get to the campsite.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I don’t want to be out here in the dark.” 

“I’m sure we’d be fine but no sense in wandering around without the proper gear.”

The boys gathered up their stuff and made their way back to where Nahele parked his truck. As they walked, the boys talked about setting up their campsite and how much they were looking forward to relaxing by the fire and then spending the night together. 

************

Danny was resting his head against the back of his seat thinking about their day at the zoo. Charlie was so excited and ended up dragging Steve and him all over the zoo to see every animal. Danny loved his boy’s enthusiasm but now he was just tired. He turned his head towards the back seat and saw that Charlie was fast asleep. 

“Hey, Danno. How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Happy but tired. I love that little guy but I keep forgetting how draining it is to keep up with him for a full day. Are you sure you want to have another one?”

“Ask me next week after I’ve recovered from today.” Steve laughed. “I forgot how much work it is to keep up with a kid Charlie’s age. Don’t get me wrong, I loved every minute but yeah, I’m a bit tired….here I thought BUD/S was hard.” 

“Aww…the big bad commander can’t handle a little boy?” Danny laughed. 

“Ha ha…very funny. So, how long do you think he’ll be out?”

“Probably another hour. I don’t want him to sleep much longer than that otherwise he’ll he up all night.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good.” Steve looked at Danny quickly. “I’ll carry him up to his room when we get home.”

“Sounds good, babe. I could go for a hot shower. My muscles are sore.”

“That sounds nice. You know, I can give you a massage if you’d like.” 

“Uh huh…I’m sure you could…and I remember what happened last time you gave me a massage.”

“I don’t recall hearing you complain.”

“No, you didn’t…and you won’t hear me complaining this time either.” Danny smiled and then grabbed Steve’s thigh eliciting a moan from the SEAL. “You do have the best ideas sometimes.”

“I think I have the best ideas all the time.” Steve grabbed Danny’s hand and then slowly moved it over so he could feel his hard dick.

“My my…someome is certainly getting excited. Good thing Charlie is sleeping but we should stop and save it until we’re back home.”

“Yes, sir!” They both laughed. 

“So, how do you think the boys are doing? Should I give them a call?”

“Danny, the boys are fine. I bet they’re heading to my buddy’s cabin as we speak. Don’t worry so much.”

“I’ll do my best but no promises.” 

“Of course not. If it will make you feel better, why don’t you send JD a text with a picture of us from the zoo. Then just wait to for his reply.”

“Again, you have the best ideas.” Danny scrolled through the pictures on his phone and picks out one of Steve, Charlie and him standing in front of the giraffes. “Ok, sent.”

“Good, now we wait.” 

They didn’t have to wait long for a reply, which surprised Danny. He looked at his phone and read the text. 

“Well? What did he say? Everything is just fine, right?”

“JD said that we looked like we had a good time. Loved the giraffes in the background, which of course he did cause he’s my kid.”

“Oh course. Did he say anything else?”

“Not really.” Danny sounded disappointed. 

“I’m sure everything is fine, babe. They’re probably busy.” Steve looked at Danny and realized that he probably chose the wrong words. 

The silence was broken when Danny’s phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was JD.

“Hey, JD! What’s up”

“Just wanted to give you a quick call and to let you know we’re headed to Steve’s buddy’s cabin.”

“Ok, that’s good. Did you have a good day? Did you like the petroglyphs?”

“Yes, it was so amazing. The hike was tiring but we found a waterfall along the way and swam under it. Then, we had lunch at the petroglyphs. Danno, it’s so beautiful.”  
“Yes, it is quite beautiful. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Thanks. You know, it felt like Dad was there with me today. It made me feel happy.”

Danny could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes. “Yeah, I felt that too when Steve brought me there. It’s pretty special and I’m pretty sure your Dad was there today. In fact, he’s always there looking out for you.”

“I know but today was different, ya know?”

“I do, buddy. I do.” Danny felt Steve take his free hand into his and gave him a tight squeeze.

“Anyway, we’re just about at the cabin. Thanks again for letting me camp out.”

“You’re welcome. Let us know if you need anything. Be careful. Danno loves you.”

“I love you too…and of course we’ll be careful.” JD reassured his father. “Ok, I’ll call or text when we head back home tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Have a good night.” Danny ended the call and put his phone in his lap. Hearing that JD felt Aaron’s presence during their time at the petroglyphs made him feel better and he knew things were going to be ok. 

“Everything good?”

“Yep. The boys are headed to the cabin to set up their campsite.”

“Great. Sounds like JD had a good experience.”

“Yeah, he did. I don’t know what I did to have such a great kid…three great kids in fact.”

“It’s because of who you are, Danny, and of course Aaron.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Danny smiled. “You know, I’m thinking we should seriously talk about adding to our family sooner rather than later.”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait a while after we got married?”

“I did, but after talking to JD, I think I’ve changed my mind. Is that ok?”

“Of course it is, Danno. However, let’s figure out the wedding first.” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea…but it doesn’t mean we can’t start planning.”

“No, it does not.” Steve squeezed Danny’s hand and smiled as he continued to drive them home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Nahele move their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I raised the level to explicit as this chapter depicts explicit sex between two consenting teens - one 17 and the other 18. The age of consent in Hawaii is 16 so I did not tag this as underage. If you are not interesting in reading about two teens having sex, then I suggest skipping this chapter. Thanks!

JD and Nahele pulled up to Steve’s buddy’s cabin and parked the truck off to the side. The cabin was much more than what they were expecting. It definitely wasn’t a small rustic building, which is what they had envisioned. What they saw was an impressive log cabin with a stone chimney and a large porch. 

“Wow! This is not what I was expecting. Maybe we should just ditch the tent and sleep in luxury.”

“Now, what fun would that be?” JD looked at his boyfriend. 

“Brah, look at this place.” Nahele and JD approached the cabin and saw a covered gazebo towards the back of the property. “Is that a hot tub in there?” 

“It sure looks like it. Maybe we can try it out later…after we put up the tent.” JD said making sure Nahele understood that they would be sleeping outside. 

“Ok, I hear ya. We planned to camp out so that’s what we’ll do.” 

The guys walked back to the truck and start to unload their camping gear. They brought a tent, a couple sleeping bags, a camping stove, and a cooler with some food for dinner. 

“So, where should we set things up?”

“How about in behind the cabin? I saw an area that looked perfect. It seemed a bit more secluded but still close enough to the cabin and hot tub.”

“I like how you think.” JD kissed his boyfriend. 

The young men hauled their gear to the spot Nahele pointed out and started to set up their tent. JD was impressed at his boyfriend’s skill at setting up their tent and the entire campsite for that matter. JD found some large stones and formed them in a circle. Then, he gathered up some small branches and kindling. Before they knew it, everything was set up and they had even built a fire pit. Sure, maybe JD wasn’t the most outdoorsy, but he did have some experience from being in the boy scouts and camping with his dad. 

“Great job, sweetie…and here I thought you were a city boy and wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Gee thanks…I do have some experience. I was a boy scout and my dad did take us camping.” JD stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“Sorry. I’m just teasing.” Nahele smiled. “Oh, and I have some suggestions on where you can stick your tongue.”  
“Oh yeah? Where would that be?”

“Let me show you.” Nahele pulled JD close and then kissed him, which started out soft and sweet and then quickly became something more aggressive. Their tongues exploring their mouths and the kiss became all consuming. 

Nahele put his hand on JD’s chest and could feel his rapidly beating heart. Both teens succumbed to their rushing hormones as they continued to kiss and rub their hands over each other’s bodies. JD pulled his boyfriend in closer until they could feel the warmth of their bodies and the hardness of their dicks. Things were definitely getting a bit out of hand but it felt so good. Then, without warning, JD pulled away and did his best to calm down. 

“Sweetie, is everything ok?” 

“Oh yeah…more than ok.”

“Then why did you pull away?” 

“Because if we didn’t stop I’d want to do more and we still need to finish setting up and the make some food. After that…I’m all yours.” JD winked. 

“Well, I certainly like the sound of that. Ok, let’s finish setting things up, get the fire going, and then make some food.”

The campsite was looking good, the fire was burning, and then they pulled out the food to start cooking. They were both looking forward to enjoying their evening under the stars. 

*************  
Steve and Danny decided to spend the night at Steve’s house because Charlie wanted to go swimming on Sunday and it was just easier to sleep there. They grilled up some steaks and made hot dogs for Charlie while they sat on the lanai watching the sunset. It was a perfect end to an amazing day. 

Danny watched his son run around the yard with Eddie while Steve was manning the grill. He thought about how he got to this point in his life after thinking he and Aaron would grow old together…but fate had other plans. Now, he was living in Hawaii with his three children and was about to marry this remarkable man, who came along at the exact right time. Life really can surprise you. 

“Hey, Danno. What are you thinking?”

“Just about how happy I am.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m happy too.” Steve walked across the lanai and gave Danny a kiss.  
“Mmm…that was nice.” 

“Yes, it was.” Steve grinned. “Steaks should be done any minute. Hot dogs are ready but I just moved them to the warming rack.” 

“Ok. I should get Charlie cleaned up before we eat.” Danny got up and walked to the edge of the lanai. “Charlie, it’s time to get washed up for dinner.”

“Ok, Danno!” Charlie yelled back and then ran to his father with Eddie close behind. “Did you see me playing fetch with Eddie?”

“Yes, I did. You did a great job!” 

“I can’t wait until SuperSEAL and Eddie live with us all the time.” 

“I can’t wait either, little man.” Steve grabbed Charlie, picked him up, and then swung him around as the little boy laughed. 

“Children…this is not play time. It’s wash your hands time.”

“Oh, Danno!” Charlie and Steve whined at the same time. 

“Yeah, yeah I know…I’m no fun. Now, you, go wash your hands.”

“Yes, Danno.” Charlie ran towards the door giggling the entire way.

Steve looked at Danny and knew exactly what was on his mind. “Danny, you’re thinking again…stop.”

“I know…but I can’t help it…it’s the father in me.”

“I get it, but I thought we decided you’d try not to worry.”

“Yeah, well I thought you said you’d keep me distracted.”

“Challenge accepted.” Steve pulls Danny into a deep passionate kiss, which was definitely helping. 

“Whoa, big fella. Didn’t you get enough earlier after giving me that massage…by the way, thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome…and no, I can never get enough of you.” Steve grabbed Danny’s ass and made a growling noise. 

“You’re such and animal!”

“Yes, and you love it.” 

“Oh, yes I do.” Danny laughed. “Ok, let’s eat, watch a movie with Charlie, get him to bed, and then get back to the distracting.”

“Now, that’s a plan I can get behind.” Steve waggled his eyebrows. 

*************

JD and Nahele had just finished eating and were relaxing by their campfire. There was a bit of a chill in the air so they were snuggled up against each other. JD reached for his boyfriend’s hand and held it as they enjoyed the evening in front of the fire. 

“Wow! Look at all the stars. You can’t see this many down in Honolulu that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, the lights from the city definitely make it more challenging.” 

“Thanks again for today. I really had a great time hiking and seeing the petroglyphs.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Nahele looked at JD and smiled. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get cold. How about we move inside the tent?” 

JD knew this is where things were headed and he was both nervous and excited. He loved Nahele and was ready to move their relationship to the next level and tonight was going to be the night. “Sure, I think that’s a great idea.” 

The teens got up and made sure that their gear was secure and that the fire was extinguished properly. They would have to rely on body heat now to keep them warm, which wouldn’t be a problem once they were in the tent. 

JD entered the tent first and moved to the side to turn on the small battery powered lamp so they could both see. He watched as Nahele zipped up the tent and then turned to face him and damn, did he look good right now. His tan skin looked even darker in the low light of the lamp and JD could swear he could see the desire in his eyes. Although he thought about this moment for a while, he wasn’t prepared for how excited he would be now that it was happening. 

Nahele looked at the beautiful teen, pretty much man, sitting on the sleeping bags they laid out earlier and was so turned on by the sight. He wanted to rip off his clothes and show him how much he loved him but he knew he needed to go slow, which he thought was actually kinda hot. As he looked at his boyfriend, JD started to take off his shirt exposing his well-defined pecs. He loved the fact that JD’s chest was covered in a layer of light brown hair. This boy was going to have a nice hairy chest in a couple of years and he couldn’t wait. 

After he slowly removed his shirt, Nahele joined his boyfriend on the sleeping bags. Before JD could speak, Nahele’s lips were on his and he pressed his body against his boyfriend as the kiss became deep and passionate. Their warm bodies pressed up against each and then JD was on his back with his boyfriend on top of him. Even though they were still in their pants, he could feel Nahele’s hard dick pressing against his and it felt so good. He couldn’t wait to feel their naked bodies rubbing together. 

“Nahele, I love you and I want you so much.” 

“I feel the same way. I’ve wanted to make love to you for so long but I wanted to wait until you were ready.”

“I’m definitely ready.” He grabbed the back of Nahele’s head and pulled him back into a kiss. He pulled away and bit JD’s bottom lip, causing him to moan. 

“Damn! You’re driving me crazy.” Nahele buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck and kissed and licked him, which was definitely going to leave a mark.

Feeling like his body was on fire, JD reached down, unbuttoned his pants, and slid them off exposing his hard dick. Nahele quickly shed his pants and then positioned himself on top of JD until their dicks were rubbing together. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together was generating so much heat that they were now both covered in a layer of sweat. 

“JD, you’re so beautiful and one of most caring person I know. I’m lucky to have you in my life.” Nahele leaned in and gave JD another kiss. “I want to make love to you.”

JD’s whole body was aching for the beautiful man who was on top of him and knew that this was the right time. “Yes, I want to feel you in me.” 

Before he knew what was happening, Nahele had rolled him over and he was now laying on his stomach. He felt his boyfriend lay on top of him with his dick pressing between his ass cheeks. JD started to moan as Nahele began to move back and forth causing his dick to ease into the space between his legs. The feeling of his dick hitting his balls and then sliding up his ass was amazing. Since this was his first time, he wasn’t sure he could be fucked with so little prep and hoped Nahele would make sure he was ready.” 

Nahele felt his boyfriend tense up and knew he was nervous. “Sweetie, just relax…don’t worry. I’m not going to just dive in so to speak. I know this is your first time so I’ll make sure it’s pleasurable.” 

JD began to relax as Nahele began to slide down his body until he was kneeling between his boyfriend’s leg. He ran his hands over JD’s ass and growled. “I’ve thought about this ass for the longest time. There are so many things I want to do to make you feel good.” Nahele bent down and then spread JD’s ass and starting licking his hole.

"Oh my God!" JD called out, grabbing the sleeping bag. He never thought about Nahele doing this to him but it was the most incredible feeling and he never wanted it to end. 

Nahele’s tongue attacked JD’s ass as he licked around the opening and then pushed his tongue inside. JD was so hard he thought he was going to come as his boyfriend worked open his ass. 

“Oh fuck!” JD was moaning loudly as his hole continued to be attacked. Nahele couldn’t get enough as he massaged JD’s ass cheeks while his mouth went to work. 

JD was overwhelmed by the feeling of Nahele’s ongoing exploration of his ass with his tongue. It was like Nahele knew exactly how to eat his ass…like it was the most natural thing he could do. The teen was getting closer and closer to exploding and could feel the wet spot his precome was leaving under him. 

Things suddenly changed when JD felt Nahele crawl up his body resting his head against his while his dick slide in between his ass cheeks poking at his hole. The feeling of his dick moving over his wet hole caused him to shudder and writhe under his boyfriend. Nahele’s mouth was next to his ear and he heard him growl. “I want you so bad, JD. You’re so beautiful lying beneath me all open and ready.”

JD felt Nahele’s dick push against his hole and he pushed back without even realizing he was doing it. “I want you too. I want you to fuck me.” 

Nahele got up and reached for his backpack and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. JD watched as he poured the lube on his dick and then stroked it bringing it to its full seven inches. He couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to be inside of him. He continued to watch as Nahele stroked his dick and then he stopped in order to grab JD and turn him over. 

“JD, I want to see your face when I’m fucking you.” 

Nahele looked down at his gorgeous boyfriend spread out in front of him. JD put his hands behind his head exposing his hairy armpits, another thing that he was surprised turned him on. Although he wanted to fuck JD, he wanted to make him feel relaxed first. 

Lowering himself between JD’s legs he took his boyfriend’s hard dick in his hand and began to stroke it slowly. He loved the feeling of JD’s dick, which was easily an inch bigger than his as well as thicker. He found that he didn’t need any lube since JD’s dick was leaking plenty of precome. 

“Fuck….you’re going to make me come if you don’t stop.” JD moaned, which of course made Nahele only stroke him faster. 

JD never wanted it to end as he felt Nahele’s warm hand on his dick and then without warning, he stopped. He looked down to see his boyfriend move over his dick and then he took the head into his mouth and circled the tip with his tongue as he inserted a finger into his hole. He continued to suck on JD’s dick and then took the entire eight inches in his mouth before coming back up. Nahele couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend’s dick and savored the taste of his precome. 

Sensing that JD was close to coming, Nahele he knew that if he came he’d be relaxed enough for him to fuck. He picked up his pace and continued sucking on him while he slowly worked his finger in and out of the slick hole in front of him. He saw JD’s balls move up inside him letting him know he was about to come. He swallowed the length of his dick causing his boyfriend to lift his hips off the sleeping bag slamming his dick into his throat.

“Oh God! I’m going to come! Fuck!” JD screamed out and shot his load in Nahele’s mouth as he hungrily swallowed every drop. He couldn’t believe that Nahele just did that and at the same time was thinking how amazing it felt. JD slowly slid his dick out of his boyfriend’s mouth and laid back trying to catch his breath.

“JD, are you ok?”

“You have to ask…can’t you tell?” JD smiled. 

“I just wanted to make sure.” 

“That was incredible…but you didn’t get to come.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet, sweetie.” Nahele gave JD a playful grin. “I recall someone begging to get fucked a few minutes ago. So, I’m going fulfill that request. However, I need to get you ready…let me know if you feel any pain. I want this to be enjoyable for you.”

“Ok.”

Nahele took that as permission to continue. JD now had his legs spread with both feet flat on the sleeping bags giving Nahele full access to his ass. Pouring more lube on JD’s hole, Nahele slowly inserted two fingers into his boyfriend causing him to let out a loud moan. The feeling of two fingers inside of him was almost too much and yet he wanted more. He couldn’t wait to feel Nahele’s dick inside his hole. “More…give me more.” 

As he continued to work two fingers into JD’s ass, Nahele used his other hand to stroke his dick. The sight of his boyfriend with his fingers in his ass and the sound of him begging for more was driving him crazy. He knew he had to get inside JD’s tight wet hole. 

After removing his fingers from JD’s ass, Nahele moved to his boyfriend’s side. He was on his knees with his hard cock jutting out in front of him and poured more lube on his throbbing dick. “Stroke my dick, JD. Get it ready for your ass.”

Following his boyfriend’s directions, JD continued to stroke his boyfriends dick before Nahele stopped him and then moved back between his legs. He lifted JD’s legs and rested them on his shoulders in order to get the best angle to enter the beautiful teen below him. Nahele rolled a condom on his dick, poured some more lube on himself, and then lined his cock up against JD’s hole. “I think you’re ready now. Let me know if you feel any pain. I want to make sure you enjoy your first time.” JD tried to answer but he was so caught up in the moment nothing would come out. 

With one swift motion, Nahele moved forward and then rubbed his dick across his boyfriend’s hole. JD could feel the head touching his hole and wanted his boyfriend’s dick in him now. He lowered his legs so they were around Nahele’s ass and pulled him closer and then he shifted forward and his dick started to enter JD’s hole.

“Oh God! Please fuck me!”

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“I want it so fucking much. Please…I need you!” 

Nahele smiled and then pushed further into JD’s hole until he was buried balls deep in his boyfriend’s ass. 

"Oh fuck, JD!" Nahele moaned. He leaned down until he was able to give JD a deep, hungry kiss. 

He could feel all seven inches of Nahele’s dick inside of him. "I love you. Your dick feels so good inside of me. I never thought it would be this good.”

“I love you too. You’re so tight…it is the most incredible feeling.”

Nahele was going slow giving JD time to adjust to having the full length of his dick inside of him. They enjoyed being with each other and kissed for a few more minutes until Nahele started to pull his dick out and then pushed it back into JD’s hole. He couldn’t believe how his boyfriend’s hole was so open to him that he could pull all the way out and then slide right back in with little challenge. 

JD was lost in the moment and loved the way Nahele’s dick felt as it was sliding in and out of his hole. He could feel every inch of his boyfriend’s dick as he filled him up. Then, it happened…Nahele hit his prostate and he moaned louder than he thought possible and he was sure that the forest animals heard him moaning but he didn’t care. 

Realizing that he was hitting JD’s prostate, Nahele made sure he kept up the pace. He looked down at his boyfriend and saw that the hair on his chest was matted down with sweat. He reached down and pinched one of JD’s nipples causing him to clench his ass muscles around his dick. “Oh my God, JD. You don’t know how amazing your ass feels squeezing my dick.”

“Your dick feels so good in me. Fuck me harder.” JD demanded.

Not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend, Nahele gave him what he wanted and started moving his hips faster, pumping his cock in and out of JD’s hole quickly finding a rhythm they both enjoyed. He always knew having sex with JD was going to be amazing but this was on a whole different level than how he imagined it. Looking down at his boyfriend he was filled with so much love and only wanted to make JD feel special. 

JD looked up at Nahele and saw the love in his eyes mixed with a fair amount of lust. He thought about his boyfriend’s warm dick moving in and out of his ass and how it just kept hitting the right spot over and over, causing his own dick to return to its hard state. Every time Nahele thrust into him, he felt is dick smack his abs leaving a trail of precome, which was flowing freely from the tip of his dick. The feeling of his prostate being stimulated with every plunge of Nahele’s dick caused him to moan louder and louder. JD closed his eyes and threw his head back enjoying everything that he was receiving. 

Watching JD’s dick get hard from his thrusts into his ass only encouraged Nahele to drive into him harder and faster. He couldn’t believe the amount of precome that was leaking out JD’s dick. He wanted to bend down and lick it up but that would have to wait. Nahele knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he reached for JD’s hands, laced their fingers together, and then pulled his boyfriend’s arms forward allowing him to drive his dick even deeper into his ass.

“Oh my god! You’re so deep in me…it feels so fucking good.”

“Your ass is amazing, JD. So warm, so tight. I wish I could fuck you all night.”

JD’s dick continued to slap against his abs every time Nahele slammed into him. He wanted to stroke his cock but his fingers were laced with the beautiful man who was deep inside of him. 

“Oh my god! Fuck!” Without warning, JD’s dick began to erupt, shooting come on his chest, his face, and the side of the tent. He couldn’t believe how much he shot considered that he had come less than twenty minutes earlier. 

Nahele watched as his boyfriend’s come shot out of his untouched dick. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen but he couldn’t focus on it for too long because as JD came, his ass clenched around his dick and he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. He continued to thrust into JD’s ass two more times before pushing in deep and shooting his come into the condom that was buried deep in boyfriend’s ass. The feeling was incredible and he hoped that they would be able to forego condoms at some point. The thought of filling JD up with his come was almost too much to bare. 

“Fuck…that was…damn.” Nahele was panting and covered in a layer of sweat. 

Nahele slowly withdrew his dick from JD’s ass, removed the condom, tied it off and then tossed it aside before he collapsed on the sleeping bag next to JD. They both laid there trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high. They were looking at the ceiling of the tent when Nahele looked at JD. The smile on his boyfriend’s face made him smile in return. Then, he reached over and took JD’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

“Everything ok? How are you feeling?”

“I really don’t have the words to describe how amazing I feel right now.” JD smiled. “I never thought I could feel this good… could feel this close to anyone. I’m glad we waited because I don’t know if I would have been ready before now.”

“JD, I’ve wanted to be like this with you for so long but I always wanted it to be when we were both ready, and I’m glad we waited too.” Nahele looked at JD. “I hope you know that this meant so much more to me than just sex. I truly love you and only want to make you feel special.”

“Thank you, sweetie. I truly love you too.” JD leaned in and kissed Nahele. 

“So, any regrets?” 

“Does it seem like I have any regrets?” JD asked jokingly. “Seriously, I can say without a doubt that I have absolutely no regrets…well, maybe one…I wish I had felt ready sooner cause we could have been doing this for months now!” JD laughed. 

“Well, now that we’ve taken this step, you better believe we’ll be doing this again…like a lot.”

“I hope so.” JD leaned in and gave Nahele another kiss. “So, I need to get cleaned up because dried come in my chest hair is not going to be pleasant.” 

“Yeah, probably not.” Nahele gave JD an evil grin and then leaned down and started licking the come off JD’s chest. 

“Fuck! You did not just do that!” JD was surprised but also turned on by Nahele’s actions. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch as his boyfriend cleaned all the come off his chest. “Ok, that was a surprise.”

Nahele smiled and then leaned down and kissed JD allowing him to taste his own come. He heard his gorgeous boyfriend moan, letting him know that he was ok with what he was doing. He ended the kiss and looked at JD. “I hope that was ok.”

“Fuck yeah it was ok.” JD smiled. “Anything we do together is more than ok with me. However, I really do need to clean up. Do you think we could sneak into the cabin and use their shower?”

“That’s a great idea. Let’s throw on some clothes and head inside."  


After getting dressed, the guys made their way to the cabin and looked forward to being able to take a nice hot shower…and maybe more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys relax in the cabin after having some good clean fun in the shower. Steve goes in search of his fiancee. JD and Nahele wake up the next morning cuddled together in the tent. Charlie continues to be the cutest. Jackson's luck might be improving. The boys head back home and have a sweet goodbye.

“That’s a great idea. Let’s throw on some clothes and head inside.”

After getting dressed, the guys made their way to the cabin looking forward to being able to take a nice hot shower…and maybe more. 

************

The boys finished their shower, which included another round of Nahele fucking his boyfriend, and they were now lying in bed cuddled up in each other’s arms. JD was on his back while Nahele had his head resting in the space between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. It was nice just holding each other after the two rounds of mind-blowing sex they had that evening. 

Nahele smiled as he ran his fingers through the hair on his boyfriend’s muscular chest and abs. 

“That feels nice.” JD practically purred. 

“I’m glad you like it because I love running my fingers through your chest hair. It’s so soft.”

“You really don’t mind the body hair do you?”

“Hell no! In fact, I’m kinda jealous. I wish I had more.”

“I think you’re perfect just the way you are, babe.” Ok, where did that come from? Danno called people babe, not him. Hopefully, Nahele was ok with that. 

Nahele smiled when JD called him babe. He heard Danno use it all the time but never gave it a second thought. However, now that JD called him that, it felt special. “Babe...I like it.”

JD was glad his boyfriend was ok with the word because it just fit. 

“So…should we just stay inside tonight or did you want to go back to the tent?”

“As much as I want to stay here on this wonderfully comfortable bed, the whole point of camping out is to actually camp outside…in a tent.” Nahele laughed. 

“I agree.” JD grinned. “Let’s make sure we don’t leave this place a mess before we head back outside. We don’t want your dad’s buddy to ban us from using the cabin in the future.” 

“So true. I don’t want Steve to hear that we left the place a mess. I’ll tackle the bathroom. Can you take care of the bedroom?”

“Sure thing, babe.” JD smiled. 

The boys quickly straightened up the place and Nahele even left a note thanking Steve’s buddy for the use of their beautiful cabin. Once everything was in order, they made their way back outside to the tent. It had cooled off considerably since they’d gone inside and so they wasted no time getting into their sleeping bags, which they zipped together to have more room and so they could cuddle for warmth. 

“Thanks for everything today, Nahele. It was all so perfect.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed the day and tonight.” Nahele smiled and pulled JD in close. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” JD turned his head and the two boys kissed before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

*************

Steve woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and wondered what happened to his fiancée. He suspected he went down to the family room to sleep on the couch because he was worried about JD. He slowly got out of bed, put on his shorts, and then went in search of Danny. 

As he walked down the hallway, he heard the sound of snoring, which was odd because there is no way Danny snored loud enough that he could hear him all the way downstairs. Moving toward the sounds, he realized that it was coming from JD’s bedroom. He opened the door and saw Danny curled up under the blankets on his son’s bed. His heart ached for the man knowing that he was having a hard time with his boy, who was growing up and would be heading to college next year. If there was one thing about Danny Williams that Steve knew without a doubt, was that his soon-to-be husband had one of the biggest hearts of anyone he’s ever met. It’s one of the things that he loved the most about the man. 

Steve slowly approached the bed and sat down next to his snoring fiancée. He reached out and lightly stroked his hair trying not to disturb the snoring man. 

“Steve?” 

“Shhh...go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Steve got up and started to leave. 

“Please, don’t go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Danny lifted the blankets letting Steve know he wanted him to join him in the bed. Steve crawled into the bed and got his back next to the blond, who turned towards him and laid his head on his fiancées bare chest. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always knowing what I need. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Danno…and I’ll always be here for you.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Danny sighed. “Sorry I left our bed. I guess JD and Nahele spending the night together hit me harder than I wanted to admit.” Danny yawned. 

“It’s ok, Danny. You’re allowed to have feelings.”

“I know, it’s just...JD is Aaron’s son and I can’t let him down…I can’t let JD get hurt.”

“I understand, but you’re not letting him down. Aaron knows you’re a wonderful father and I’m sure he’s proud of the great job you’re doing with all three of your kids. Stop being so hard on yourself.”

“You know me, right? When am I not hard on myself?” Danny smiled trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yes, I do know you and you like to think about the worst case scenario but this time, this time things will be fine. Have some faith.” 

“Alright. I’ll try.” Danny kissed Steve’s chest. 

“So, all our kids will be back later today. What do you think about having everyone over to my place for a cookout?”

“I think that’s a great idea, babe. We can talk about the details after we get some sleep…cause it’s way too early to be awake.” Danny turned over and was now laying with his back to Steve, who moved on to his side facing Danny. With his fiancée laying behind him, Danny scooted towards Steve until his back was pressed against him. Steve wrapped his arms wrap around the blond, which made him feel safe and loved. Both men smiled and then quickly fell asleep.

************

JD woke up and for a minute didn’t realize where he was…but then everything came back to him and he smiled. Nahele was cuddled up next to him and their combined body heat was keeping them warm. The sun was starting to light up the sky and JD knew that it would soon be time to get up and head back home. 

“Good morning, handsome.” 

“Morning, babe. How’d you sleep?” 

“Like a baby.” Nahele practically purred in JD’s ear. “Did you know that you make the cutest little noises when you sleep.”

“I do?”

“Oh yeah...it’s cute and sexy.” Nahele ran his hand down JD’s body until it rested on his boyfriend’s hard dick. “I see someone’s excited this morning.”

“Well, can you blame me? I’ve got the hottest guy on the island next to me touching my dick.” JD smiled. 

“I have to disagree with you there, sweetie. I’ve got the hottest guy on the island next to me!” Nahele leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. 

The boys turned on their sides and were now facing each other. Not wanting his sexy boyfriend to be left out, JD reached down and grabbed Nahele’s dick and began stroking it to its full hard state. Both boys were pumping each other’s fully grown erections while they continued to kiss. 

Nahele reached for the zipper of their sleeping bags and opened them up so he could see JD’s entire naked body. Although it was a bit chilly outside, they were definitely working up a sweat. 

The boys shifted closer so that their cheeks were touching. JD’s nose was now pressed behind his boyfriend’s ear. "You smell amazing, babe.” 

Nahele reached down and squeezed their hard dicks together. Using his thumb he mixed both of their pre-come around the head of their cocks and then rubbed his thumb over the slit of his boyfriend’s penis. 

JD watched as Nahele spit into the palm of his hand a couple of times and then jerked their cocks together using his saliva for lube. The feeling of their dicks sliding against each others was amazing and JD knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come.” JD moaned and then he shot his load all over Nahele’s dick and their stomachs. 

"Damn, that was so hot." Nahele turned on to his back, reached over and scooped up JD’s come, coated his dick with the hot fluid, and began to stroke himself in earnest using his boyfriend’s come as lube. The feeling of JD’s come on his dick was pushing him towards the edge and before too long, he blew his load straight up into the air landing on his upper chest, face, and even hitting the tent wall. Nahele exhaled and couldn’t believe the power behind his ejaculation. It was probably the most intense orgasm he remembers having. 

“Damn, Nahele! That was fucking nuts!” 

Nahele looked down and saw his come all over his stomach and chest. He could feel it on his cheek and was about to wipe it off but then JD beat him to it and licked it off his face. Fuck! His boyfriend was going to kill him with how kinky he could be sometimes. Without missing a beat, JD planted a big open mouthed kiss on him. Nahele had tasted his own come before but this was different…now he was sharing it with his boyfriend and fuck was it hot.

“Wow, babe. That was impressive. You even hit the tent wall.”

“I’ve never shot that far before. I didn’t even think I could.”

“Well, you most certainly did my sexy boyfriend.” JD laughed. “Ok, we need to get cleaned up and make our way back home.”

“Do we have to? Can’t we just lay here a bit longer? Nahele whined. 

“Ok, five more minutes but then we need to go. I really don’t want to get a call from Danno asking why we’re not home yet.”

“Good point…five more minutes and then we pack up and head home.”

************

“Danno! Where are you?”

“We’re in JD’s room, kiddo.” Danny yelled out to his son, who heard his tiny footsteps, along with the clicking of Eddie’s nails on the floor fast approaching the bedroom.

“Danno, SuperSEAL, what are you doing in JD’s bed?” Charlie questioned the two men and then jumped in bed with them immediately followed by a 70 pound dog. Danny and Steve quickly made room for the two intruders, who settled in between them. 

“Your Danno was missing JD so he came in here to feel close to him.”

Charlie looked at Steve with a strange look on his face as if he was trying to process the information. “Oh. Why are you in here then?”

“Because I missed your dad so I joined him.”

“Ok. That makes sense. I approve.” Charlie said matter of factly.

“Oh, you approve do you?” Danny started to tickle his son who couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“Danno! Stop…I’m gonna pee.”

“Now, Charlie, you’ve used that line before so I don’t think we believe you.” 

“SuperSEAL, I’m serious….I’m gonna pee.” Steve didn’t buy it and joined in tickling the boy. Eddie thought it was a game so he started barking and licking Charlie’s face. 

“I’m with SuperSEAL, I don’t think you’ll pee. You’re just trying to get away.”

“I’m not…Eddie, stop licking me! I’m gonna barf!” Charlie squeaked out in between laughs. 

“See, now I know you’re making things up. You can hardly stop laughing.” 

“Ok, ok. I surrender. Danno and SuperSEAL are the winners.” The two men stopped tickling the blond-haired boy, who was able to catch his breath. He looked up at his father and soon-to-be new dad, smiled, and then curled up next to them and sighed. “Ah, this is the life…lying in bed with my two dads and my trusty sidekick.” Charlie patted Eddie on the head. 

Danny looked at Steve and they both laughed at the little boy. Where did he come up with these things? 

“All right, mister. I hate to interrupt your luxurious life of lying in bed all day, but how about we get up and have some breakfast?”

“I’m sleepy, Danno…I can hardly move I’m so tired.”

“Hey, babe…did you hear that? Charlie is too tired for breakfast. I guess we’ll just eat all the pancakes without him.”

“No! I’m awake! I was just joking. I would love some of your delicious pancakes, Danno.”

“Well, you need to get up if you want pancakes.”

Charlie rolled over his father and landed on his feet next to the bed. “I’m up! I’m up!”

“Well, you heard the man…he’s up. C’mon SuperSEAL, let’s make some pancakes.” 

Both men got out of bed and went to their bedroom to grab their t-shirts. There was no way Danny would allow shirtlessness in the kitchen…just the thought of a stray chest hair in his food would bring on a classic Williams-Taylor rant. 

Charlie and Eddie followed the two men into their room. Steve was the first one with his t-shirt on while Danny was washing up in the bathroom. 

“Danno, we’re going to head downstairs. I’ve got to let Eddie out and then feed him.”

“Ok, I’ll be right down.”

Charlie jumped on the bed and waited for Steve to turn around.

“May I help you, little man?”

“Yes, I would like a ride downstairs on one SuperSEAL, Steve McGarrett.”

“Oh, you would, would you?” Steve smiled and then offered his back to Charlie, who quickly grabbed on to the tall man. 

“Onward!”

“Yes, sir.” Steve laughed and couldn’t believe how much he loved this kid and looked forward to being his dad. 

************** 

Jackson, Grace, and Mal sat in the waiting area at the airport in Maui. Their flight would be taking off in an hour and then they’d be back home on Oahu. All three were exhausted from their weekend swimming, surfing, and going out to the clubs to all hours of the night. 

The waiting area was packed with people flying back to Oahu so most of the seats in the waiting area were taken. Because of this, Jackson had to sit across from Grace and Mal, who were cuddled up next to each other. He really was happy for his friends but as he told Nahele the other night, was still pissed at himself for blowing it with Grace. She really was a great girl and he wished that he’d meet someone as equally great. Maybe once they were back in school in a couple of months he’d find someone. 

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken.” 

Jackson looked up to see a nice looking girl, who appeared to be around his age. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He grabbed his bag off the seat. 

“Thank you.” The dark haired girl smiled as she sat down. “Ok, I know this is going to sound like a line, but don’t I know you?”

“Um, I don’t think so…I would definitely remember if I knew you.” Jackson looked at the girl and gave her the famous McGarrett smile. “I’m Jackson McGarrett.” 

“That’s how I know you…you’re him…you’re the guy who helped capture that Russian guy.” 

“Morozov?”

“Yeah, him. Oh my God! I can’t believe I’m meeting you. We go to the same school but I’ve never seen you on campus.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I had a heavy course load last semester, plus you know, all the craziness.”

“That must have been scary. I can’t imagine being in that situation. You’re quite the hero.”

“Gee, thanks but it wasn’t just me. My dad and his fiancée, Professor Williams-Taylor, were just as much heroes as I was.”

“Oh, of course. I remember reading all about it online.” The girl smiled. “I’m sorry, where are my manners? I’m Olina Nakamura.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Olina.” Jackson smiled. “Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. What’s the meaning?”

“Promise you won’t laugh…”

“Why would I laugh.” Jackson asked and Olina just gave him a look. “Ok, I promise.”

“It means joyous.”

“Nothing wrong with that…I like it. At least it has a meaning. I guess my name would mean son of Jack…too bad my dad’s name is Steve.” Jackson laughed and Olina smiled back. “So, what brought you to Maui?”

“Oh, I live here and go to school on Oahu. I’m taking summer classes and they start next week so I’m heading back to get ready. You?”

“Just a fun weekend with my friends,” Jackson points to Grace and Mal who are asleep.

“Well, they seem to be exhausted from the weekend. What about you? Did you have fun?”

“It was ok. Guess I was feeling a bit left out…you know, like the third wheel.” 

“Oh, yeah I’ve been there…not a lot of fun.” 

“Nope. Oh, and Grace is going to be my step-sister and she’s dating my best friend and roommate, Mal.”

“Sounds complicated.”

“Oh, that’s not even the worst of it…so, Grace’s dad and my dad are getting married…and her brother and my brother are dating.”

“Um, ok….now, that is complicated.”

“Yeah, but strangely it seems to be working out ok. We all really do get along…I mean after the whole craziness with Morozov we became close as a family.”

“That’s great, Jackson. I’m glad your family made it through that ordeal.”

“Thanks. So, tell me about your family. Any brothers or sisters? What do your parents do?”

“I’m an only child so no brothers or sisters. My parents are both doctors, which is what I’m studying to be when I grow up.” Olina laughed. 

“That’s so cool.” 

“So, what are you going to school for?”

“Law enforcement like my dad. Although, I think I want to join the FBI.”

“Wow! That’s very cool. I thought I read that your dad was a Navy SEAL?”

“Yeah, he was a SEAL and in Naval Intelligence as was my mother. The McGarretts have a long history of being in the Navy. My father, grandfather, and my great grandfather all served.” Jackson said proudly. “I thought about joining the Navy too, but it wasn’t the right fit for me. So, I thought about law enforcement because it would allow me to still serve and protect people like the McGarretts have done for over 80 years.” 

“So, you’re more than just a pretty face.” Olina winked at Jackson, which caused him to blush.

“Um…so anyway, since my parents were in the Navy, I didn’t get to see them much when I was growing up. My grandpa, John, raised me here in Hawaii.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy not seeing your parents but I bet your grandpa loved you and took care of you while they were away.”

“Oh yeah! He was the best…but he died.”

“I’m sorry to hear.”

“Thanks…enough about me. So, what kind of doctor do you want to be?”

“I want to be a pediatrician. I love kids and I think it would be rewarding working with them.”

“Well, you certainly seem like a genuinely nice person and I think any kid would be lucky to have you as their doctor.”

Olina looked at Jackson and smiled. “Ok, that was pretty smooth Jackson McGarrett.” Olina laughed. “So, are you for real or what?” 

Jackson’s face turned red, which did not escape Olina’s gaze. He felt his face get warm and didn’t know what to say. 

“Ok, you’re seriously cute when you blush.” The dark haired girl was taken in by the genuine embarrassment displayed on Jackson’s face. “It’s all good, Jackson.” 

“Ah, um…ok. Would you like to go with me sometime?”

“Like on a date?”

“Umm….yeah, like a date.”

“I would love to. Let’s exchange numbers and we can text with details when we get back to Oahu.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Olina looked down at her boarding pass. “You know, this flight has open seating. Perhaps we can sit together?

Jackson couldn’t believe his good luck. “Sure, that would be nice. Then, we can continue our conversation and get to know each other better.”

“That’s what I was thinking too.” Olina smiled. “Well, I’m certainly glad we met, Jackson McGarrett.” 

“Me too.” 

*************

Nahele parked his truck in front of JD’s house and looked over at his boyfriend. He didn’t want to let him go but he knew Danny was expecting his son at any minute. “Thank you for a great weekend.”

“Thank you for sharing your special place with me…and for, well you know.” JD smiled. 

“Thank you…I never thought I could be so happy.” 

“Me too. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect first time. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Nahele sighed. “Well, I guess you’d better get inside before Danno sends out a search party.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” JD looked at Nahele and then leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was short but sweet. “So, call me later?” 

“Of course.” JD gets out of the truck and grabs his things before looking back one more time. Nahele is smiling and then he slowly drove away. Reaching into his pocket, JD took out his keys and then walked towards the house feeling like something inside him had changed and it felt good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD is home from his camping trip with Nahele. Lani is way too curious about her friend's sex life. Grace and JD bond while Nahele and Jackson do the same back at their house. The ohana comes over for a barbecue. Danny and JD talk...Charlie is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're at the end of this entry in the New Beginnings series...don't worry, there is more to come from this family. Until then, thanks for taking the journey and enjoy the final chapter.

_“I suppose you’re right.” JD looked at Nahele and then leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was short but sweet. “So, call me later?”_

_“Of course.” JD gets out of the truck and grabs his things before looking back one more time. Nahele is smiling and then he slowly drove away. Reaching into his pocket, JD took out his keys and then walked towards the house feeling like something inside him had changed and it felt good._

************

JD was smiling thinking about his weekend with Nahele as he closed the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor and made his way into the house trying to find out what his dad, Steve, and Charlie were doing. As he walked towards the kitchen, JD heard the sounds of his family outside in the pool. The sliding glass doors that made up the entire length of the large kitchen wall were open making the yard accessible from the house. JD saw Steve and Charlie playing in the water while his father was throwing a ball to Eddie, who was loving playtime with daddy. Although he wanted to join them, he needed to put his stuff away and then call Lani, who would kill him if he didn’t call her with all the details of the weekend. 

After emptying his bag, he took off his sweaty t-shirt, grabbed his phone, and called Lani. Sensing that this would be a long call, he sat on his bed and propped himself up on his pillows. It only took a couple of rings before his best friend answered. 

“JD! OH MY GOD!”

“Hi, Lani. What’s with the yelling?”

“Don’t play with me JD. I’m excited to hear all about your night with Nahele. I need all the details and I need them now!”

“Wow! No, hello how are you? Just right to it, huh?”

“You know it, sweetie. So spill! I want all the details…don’t leave anything out.”

JD laughed and then began to tell Lani about his time with Nahele. The waterfall, the petroglyphs, and then camping outside Steve’s buddy’s cabin. Lani hung on every word as Nahele described his first time with Nahele.

“Wow! I’m so happy for you. Oh, and I’m seriously turned on right now picturing you two going at it. Fucking hot!” Lani was practically moaning. “Are you sure I can’t watch you two sometime?”

“Lani! Oh my God, girl…you’re too much.” 

“What? A girl can dream. It’s not like I’m getting any right now.” 

JD laughed at his best friend. “You know I love you but you’re not watching Nahele and me having sex…ever!” 

“You’re no fun.” Lani faked being upset. “You can’t stop me from picturing it in my mind while I take of business so to speak.” 

“TMI, Lani!” JD started to crack up. “Ok, are you done? Can we talk seriously now?”

“Yeah. Sorry about that…sometimes I get carried away.”

“I know and it’s all good.”

“You know I am happy for you, right?”

“Yes, I know and I love you for that…you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Aww…you’re the best.” Lani laughed. “So, you said something about talking seriously? What’s up?”

“I dunno…I’m probably being silly but I’m just so happy that I can’t help think that it’s going to end at any minute.” 

“Ok, stop that kind of talk right now. You will not go there…do you hear me?”

“I guess.”

“No, you don’t guess. Tell me you’ll stop the negative talk or I’ll hang up, come over there, and smack you in your stupid head.”

“Ok ok…no need to threaten violence. Geez...fine I’ll stop being native and enjoy things in the moment.” 

“That’s better but we still need to work on that…you’re just lucky you have me to keep reminding you.”

“Yes, I am very lucky to have you. I’m so glad I met you on that first day of school. I was so lost until you showed up.”

“Yeah, I could tell you were a bit overwhelmed and you needed a little bit of Lani in your life.” 

“Oh goodness…you really are full of yourself.”

“You know it…I’m the fiercest bitch you’ll ever know.”

“Oh, that’s so true.” JD laughed. 

JD and Lani continued talking for another 20 minutes and made plans to meet up during the week. Of course, Lani wanted to go shopping for new clothes and insisted that JD go along so she could help him with his fall wardrobe. He argued that it was just the beginning of summer and he had plenty of time to shop but Lani doesn’t take no for an answer. So, shopping he will go. JD was pulled from his thoughts of shopping by the sound of knocking on his door. 

“Come in!” JD looked at the door and saw Grace. “Hey, sis! How was Maui?”

“It’s was great. We had so much fun…the surfing was awesome as were the clubs.” Grace smiled at her brother. “Jackson was even chill all weekend.”

“That’s great!” 

“Yeah, and he even met a girl at the airport this morning while we were waiting for our flight.”

“Wow! Good for him. It’s about time.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy and deserves some happiness. Anyway, enough about Jackson. How was your weekend? How was camping with Nahele?” 

“Grace, it was incredible. I can’t believe how easy everything was…I don’t know why I was so nervous.”

“I’m so happy for you…and I knew everything would work out. Ya know, sometimes you worry too much and expect the worst…kinda reminds me of someone.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just like Danno sometimes. I am trying to work on that but you know, old habits and all.”

“Oh, I know. But after everything that happened last fall, you gotta admit, that even though things might get tough, happy endings do exist.”

“You’re right as usual.” JD took a deep breath. “I know things were rocky with us after we moved here but I’m so glad we got past that and now I can’t imagine us not being close.”

“Well, that’s because I’m the best and you finally realized it.” Grace laughed and JD threw his pillow at her. “Ok, I guess I deserved that. So, I saw Danno, Steve, and Charlie outside. What do you say…want to join them?” 

“Sounds great to me. I’ve got to change first.”

“Well, you’re already half naked so it won’t take you long. By the way, little brother…you’re looking good. All that working out is definitely getting you results. If you weren’t with Nahele, you’d have no problem getting a guy.”

JD blushed at the attention and laughed nervously. “Thanks, Grace. I appreciate the compliments. Now, get out of here cause you’re embarrassing me.”

“Ok, ok…I’ll meet you outside.” 

**************

“Hello? Nahele? Where are you?” Jackson yelled out after entering the house. 

“I’m in my room.”

Jackson quickly ran upstairs to see his brother. 

“Hey, bro.” 

“Jackson, c’mon in.” Nahele waved him over and he jumped on the bed next to his brother and they bumped shoulders and smiled. 

“Soooo…don’t make me wait. How was it?”

“It was amazing. JD and I had an incredible time.”

“That’s awesome, bro. JD was ok…no second thoughts?” 

“Nope, not a one. He even initiated some stuff, which was a nice surprise.”

“Sweet. I bet you had fun…JD’s a hot guy and I bet he was wild in bed…the quiet ones always are.” Jackson joked. 

“Jackson! Why do you have to say stuff like that…you know what I have with JD is more than just sex.”

“Sorry, I was trying to make a joke. I guess it sounded better in my head.”

“It’s all good, brah. I know what you meant. Anyway, after this weekend I think I’ve fallen even deeper in love with JD than I thought possible.” 

“Wow! I’m so happy for you. You two make a great couple.”

“Thanks. So, what about your weekend. I know you were a bit upset when we spoke the other night.”

“It turned out to be really fun. I took your advice and just enjoyed the surfing and hanging out with friends. Oh, guess what?”

“What?”

“I met someone.”

“You did? Why wasn’t that the first thing you mentioned?”

“I dunno…we just met at the airport. There was an open seat next to me in the waiting area and she asked if she could sit there.”

“Ok, then what?”

“Well, we started to talk and she recognized me from all the news coverage from last fall. She called me a hero and then we just started chatting.”

“See, I knew that news coverage would pay dividends eventually.” JD laughed and playfully punched Jackson in the arm. 

“Yeah yeah…so, the flight was open seating and we ended up sitting next to each other. We spent the whole time talking. She goes to UH too so we’re going to stay in touch.”

“That’s great. So, what’s she like? What’s her name?”

“Her name is Olina and she’s so hot. Tall, dark hair, beautiful skin, gorgeous smile…but more than that she’s sweet, and kind, and so so smart. She’s studying to be a doctor. I kinda feel a bit dumb compared to her.” 

“Wow, now that’s saying something.” JD loved seeing his brother so excited about a girl. “It sounds like she made quite the impression on you.” 

“Yeah, you can say that. I just don’t hope I screw it up like I did with Grace.” 

“Jackson, you’ve changed a lot since last summer and I should say it’s all for the better. You were really messed up about your mom’s death and then Steve coming out, so cut yourself some slack. The main thing is that you’ve learned and grown from those experiences. Heck, you’re even totally chill with your dad and Danny getting married.”

“Yeah, thanks, bro. I still feel like an ass about the way I behaved. I’m just glad dad and Danny forgave me.”

“Me too…it would have made family gatherings very awkward for sure.” Nahele laughed. “So, just relax with Olina and don’t try so hard…just let things happen naturally. Oh, and be yourself not the guy who tries so hard to impress girls. Don’t fuck it up, brah.” 

“I’m going to do my best, Nahele. Thanks for always having my back.”

“You’re my brother and I’ll always have your back.” Nahele pushed Jackson and he almost fell off the bed and both boys couldn’t stop laughing but then Jackson’s phone rang. 

“Hey, Dad! What’s up?”

“Just calling to see if you made it back ok.”

“Yep, just chilling with Nahele and talking about our weekends.”

“That’s great, son. So, what are you two doing this afternoon?”

“I’ve got no plans.” Jackson looked at his brother who shook his head in agreement. “Looks like Nahele is free too. Why?”

“Danny and I were thinking of having everyone over at his place for a barbeque. All you kids, Five-0, you know…the ohana.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Count us in. We’ll be over soon. Oh, do you need us to bring anything?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll ask Danny and text you if we need you to pick up something from the store.”

“Sounds good. See you soon.” Jackson ends the call.

“So? Sounds like a party?

“Yeah, Dad and Danny are having everyone over for a barbeque.” Nahele started to smiled.

“Ok, what’s that smile for?”

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh…I think someone’s excited to see his boyfriend. Didn’t get enough this weekend huh?” Jackson teased his brother. 

“Shut up!” Nahele picked up his pillow and started to smack Jackson. 

“Oh, is that how this is gonna go….you’re so on little brother.” Jackson grabbed a pillow and the boys quickly descended into a full on pillow fight.

“Ok ok…I give.” 

“That’s right…you can never best me in a pillow fight, bro.”

“Yeah…you’re so awesome. You know, you really are a mini-Steve in so many ways.”

“Why thank you…I take that as a compliment even if you didn’t mean it that way.” Jackson laughed. “Ok, finish putting your stuff away and then let’s head over to the future step-dad’s place.” 

“Wow! That’s a first…I didn’t think I’d ever hear you refer to Danny as our step-dad…you really have come a long way.”

“I guess I have…it feels good not being so full of anger so I’m gonna embrace it.”

“Awesome.” Nahele grinned at his brother’s new attitude.” Ok, let me finish in here and then we can go.”

“Ok, I’ll be downstairs.” 

Nahele couldn’t believe how great things were working out for Jackson and himself. He was looking forward to spending the afternoon with JD, even if he had to share him with the family. 

************

Grace walked into the kitchen to grab some water before going outside and was surprised to see Steve standing by the refrigerator with a towel wrapped around his waist. Good thing too because Danno would have a fit if anyone got his floor wet. 

“Hey, Steve!”

“Grace! You’re home.” Steve gave Grace one of his big goofy grins. “We didn’t hear you get in.”

“Yeah, I’ve been here for a while but was upstairs talking to JD.”

“JD’s here too? Damn, I guess we were having too much fun outside and didn’t notice.”

“Yeah, he mentioned that you were all in the pool when he got home.” Grace looked at Steve and still couldn’t believe her dad landed such a hottie. Knowing her face was turning red she quickly looked away and changed the subject. “So, did you have fun at the zoo yesterday?”

“It was a lot of fun. Your brother is so cute when he gets excited. I’m a lucky guy that he considers me another father.” Steve looked at Grace and immediately wondered if that was the right thing to say. Even though he was marrying Danny, he didn’t what the kids to think he was trying to replace Aaron. “Grace, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“It’s all good. You are like another father to Charlie…in fact, to JD and me too. We know you’re not trying to take Aaron’s place in our lives. Besides, our dad’s raised us to have open hearts that have room enough to love as many people as we want…and we all love you like our dad.”

“Thanks, Grace. Your father and you kids mean so much to me and I love you all so much.”

“We know so don’t worry. We’ll all find our place and adjust to the new family dynamic in time. If this last year has shown us anything, it’s that we can overcome any challenge as long as we stick together.”

“You’ve got an excellent point, Grace. Thanks for being the voice of reason…that seems to be your superpower huh?”

“You know, I never thought about it but yeah, I guess you could say that…I mean, someone in this family has to be because you boys are all crazy.” Grace laughed. 

Steve looked at Grace and saw JD enter the kitchen. 

“JD! My man!” 

“Hey, Steve!” JD walked over and gave the former SEAL a hug. 

“Um, I’m going to go outside and join Dad and Charlie.” Grace grabbed a bottle of water and went outside. 

“How was your weekend? Did you and Nahele have fun? How were the petroglyphs? What about my buddy’s cabin?”

“So many questions…I’m not a perp.” JD laughed. 

“Oh, shit…I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’m just teasing you.” JD playfully punched Steve in his upper arm. “To answer your questions…the weekend was amazing, Nahele and I had a lot of fun, the petroglyphs were incredible, and your buddy’s cabin was more like a house and very nice. You and Danno definitely have to check it out. The shower was amazing.” JD blushed realizing what Steve was probably thinking. “So, yeah. I was a really good weekend. Thanks for convincing dad to let me go.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you and Nahele had a good time…and Danno and I will definitely be going to the cabin.”

“Cool.” 

“Yeah, so Danno and I invited the ohana over for a barbeque. Jackson and Nahele will be over in a little bit.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I think I’ll text Lani and see if she wants to join us.”

“The more the merrier.” Steve grabbed some bottles of water and turned to go back outside. “How about we go join the family?”

“Lead the way.” 

**************

The grill was smoking, the music was playing, and people were having fun in the pool. The ohana was all there and having a great time. Grace had invited Mal and they were talking to Junior and Tani. Lani was in the pool with JD and Nahele, while Charlie was running around the yard with Eddie. Lou was harassing Steve about his grilling technique, which almost resulted in Steve handing over the grilling responsibilities to Lou. Danny was talking to Adam and Jackson about the next semester at UH and what classes he was teaching. Of course, Jackson signed up for Danny’s second year Criminal Justice class. 

Steve was watching Danny from his position by the grill gauging how he was doing with the whole JD and Nahele situation. He knew his fiancée was still struggling with JD growing up but was trying his best to be ok. Steve loved that Danny wore his heart on his sleeve but sometimes it got the better of him and he knew he’d have to be there to help him in those moments. 

“Steve? Earth to Steve?” 

“What?” 

“Um I think you need to focus on the grill before something burns.”

“Thanks, Lou. I got a bit distracted.” 

“Yeah, staring at your man. Who would have ever guessed that Steve McGarrett was such a softie?”

“Don’t be spreading that around, man.”

“I’ll make you a deal…let me take over grilling and I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“Is that blackmail I hear, Captain Grover?”

“You can hear whatever you like, brother….as long as I get to show you how a real grill master works.”

“Fine, take over. I need to go check in with Nahele anyway.” 

***********

Steve walked over to the pool and called to Nahele to join him. After drying off, Nahele joined Steve in the gazebo located at the back of the yard for some privacy. 

“Dad, what’s up?” 

“Nothing really. I just wanted to check in with you. I spoke with JD earlier and he said you had a good time.”

“Yeah, it was amazing. You’re buddy’s cabin was very nice. More like a small home. You and Danny should go check it out.”

“JD said the same thing and yeah, we’re thinking about taking Charlie up there soon.” Steve hesitated before continuing. “I’m not going to pry but I just want to make sure you’re ok and you were safe.”

“Daaaad…do we have to talk about this now?”

“Yes, you and JD took a big step this weekend and I want to make sure you were both smart about things. I’m your father and although I’m super cool, I still worry.”

Nahele laughed. “Yes, dad, we were safe. It was all good. Can we stop talking about this now?”

“Ok…but just know you can talk to me anytime about anything.”

“I know…really, I do. Thanks for being so cool.” Nahele looked across the yard at Danny, who was watching them. “So, how’s Danny doing? JD loves his dad so much and never wants to do anything that might hurt him.”

“Danny’s ok. He’s still struggling but he knows that you two love each other and is doing his best to accept that his boy is growing up. You have to understand that he takes being a father very seriously but with JD, it’s even more intense since he’s not his biological child. He struggles wanting to make sure he doesn’t let Aaron down in any way. I can kind of relate…I know our situation is different, but I always want to make sure you’re ok…maybe even more so than Jackson. I hope that makes sense.” 

“Yeah, a little. I’m just glad that Danny has you to lean on for support. I really like him and I think he’s good for you too.”

“Thanks, Nahele. I think you’re right.” 

“Of course I am.” Nahele smiled. “So, did Jackson tell you about the girl he met at the airport?”

“He mentioned something earlier but we really haven’t talked about it since then. I’m sure we’ll talk later.”

“I’m sure…he’s pretty excited, nervous, and worried…worried he might screw things up.”

“That sounds like Jackson. Now, promise me you won’t tease your brother about it ok?”

“I won’t. I already told him I had his back.”

“Good. I’m happy you two have each other. It makes a father proud.”

“C’mon…stop with the mushy stuff or it will get out that Steve McGarrett is a soft gooey half-baked cookie.” Nahele laughed.

“Ok, what’s with everyone thinking I’m mushy?”

“Cause you are, dad…just admit it.”

“Never! I’m a SEAL and there is nothing mushy about me.”

“Uh huh…keep telling yourself that marshmallow man.” Nahele jumped up and ran back to the pool and jumped in splashing everyone nearby. 

“That’s right…you better run…you chicken.” Steve laughed at his son’s antics and then returned to the grill to supervise Lou’s efforts. 

**************

Danny and Steve finished cleaning up after the party and were exhausted from the day. Nahele and Jackson went back to Steve’s house and Danny’s kids were all in their rooms. After closing the sliding glass wall, the two men turned off the lights, set the alarm, and then walked upstairs to their bedroom. When they passed JD’s room, they could hear him on the phone most likely talking to Nahele. Danny got into a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt and sat on the bed. 

“Danny, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just working up my courage to go talk to JD.”

“It’s going to be ok, babe. I spoke with both boys and you have nothing to worry about.” 

“I know but I’m still nervous. I don’t want to say the wrong thing.”

“Danny, you’ll be fine. Just let JD know you love him and trust him and everything will be ok.” Steve held Danny’s hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then trust me when I say it’s going to be ok.” Steve leaned over and kissed his fiancée. “Now, be a big boy and go talk to your son.” 

Danny got up and walked towards the door and then turned back to face Steve. “Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Danny smiled. “I’ll be back.”

Danny left their bedroom and walked down the hall to JD’s room and knocked on the door. 

“JD? May I come in?”

“Sure, dad.” 

Danny walked into JDs room and then closed the door so they could have some privacy. “Do you mind if I sit down?”

“No, please.” JD moved over on his bed to make room for his father to sit down. “So, what’s up?”

“Well, we haven’t had a chance to talk since you got home earlier today and I wanted to see how you were doing?” Danny did his best to convey a sense of calm. 

“I’m doing good, dad. Nahele and I had a lot of fun. The petroglyphs are amazing.”

“Yeah, I gave Steve a hard time about going but once we got there, I was blown away.”

“It’s incredible to think how long they’ve been there displaying what things were like back then.”

“Yes, your dad would have loved seeing them.” Danny got a bit misty-eyed. “So, how was camping? Any issues?”

“No, it wasn’t bad…we did go into the cabin, which is more like a house, to use the shower and bathroom. I’m not big on going outside.” JD laughed. 

“Oh, I’m right there with ya, son. I’m a city boy and like indoor plumbing.” 

“Right? At least we had the option…you and Steve should go up there and use the cabin. I think you’d like it.”

“Perhaps we will…maybe take Charlie with us…or not.” Danny laughed. “So…”. 

“Yeah?”

“So, you’re growing up and you’re in a serious relationship…and I know what that means…and I want you to know that I love you and trust you. Your dad and I spoke to you about being safe and responsible and that you never had to do anything you didn’t want to.” Danny hesitated and then looked at JD trying to find the right words. “You’re now old enough to have sex and I know you’ll make the best decisions when it comes to being intimate with Nahele. I just want you to know that I am always here for you…not matter what.”

JD started to tear up at his father’s words. “Thank you, Danno. I know this has been difficult for you but you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You and dad made sure I would be ready and I’d never do anything that would upset you or dad.” JD started to cry and Danny pulled him into his arms and held him tight. 

“It’s ok, JD. You’re an amazing son and I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Danno. You’re the best dad a guy could hope for and don’t worry, Nahele and I are good…really good.” JD looked at the expression on Danny’s face and realized what he said. “Too soon?”

“Ah, yeah…talk like that will always be too soon.” Danny reached up and messed up JD’s hair. 

“Dad! Always with the hair.” 

“Oh, you love it…just admit it.”

“Never.” Danny and JD started laughing not realizing how loud the were being. 

“Hey! Why’s everyone laughing?” Charlie ran and jumped on JD’s bed, who was immediately tickled by his father and brother. 

“Stop! Stop!” Charlie was laughing so loudly that Steve came to see what was going on. 

“What’s going on in here?”

“SuperSEAL! Help me!” Steve laughed at the scene that was playing out in front of him.

“No can do, little man.” Steve moved into the room to get closer to his family. 

“Awww!” Charlie cried out as the noise in the room became increasingly louder. 

The boys were having so much fun that they didn’t hear Grace clearing her throat. 

“Hello? Boys! Boys!” Grace yelled catching their attention. “What’s with all the noise?”

“Sorry, Gracie….but they were all tickling me.” Charlie smiled at his sister. 

“Oh, I see.” Grace approached the boys and then reached down for Charlie and started tickling him. 

“Hey! Gracie! No fair!” 

“Well, maybe next time you’ll keep it down or at least invite me to the party.” Grace laughed. 

Danny and Steve moved next to each other on the bed as Grace, JD, and Charlie continued to play around. They smiled at each other and then Steve wrapped his arms around his fiancée. Danny rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and then looked at his kids and smiled. After Aaron died, he never thought they would be this happy and carefree like this again. Now, he was engaged to a wonderful man, had three great kids, two future step-sons, and a future that he was looking forward to…life was good.


End file.
